Prisoner 826
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Gambit must help a girl with strange powers escape Striker's grasp from Alkali Lake ,but when a captured Xmen promises an escape the pair are thrust into a lifestyle neither never wanted or knew existed!
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoner 826 **

_:admitted to William Striker's Penitentiary and Correction Facility for Mutants August 16, 2005. _

_Power: Absorption _

_Level: Unknown _

_Name: Unknown _

_Origin of Birth: Unknown _

"It was lucky that we got to her first. We need to add her DNA to the pool."

"Yes Sir." The doctor nodded her high heels' noise fading into the distance.

"It's strange. How can one mutant be able to absorb the rest? What if she can permanently absorb and use the rest of our powers Striker?"

"Don't worry she'll be dead long before then Zero. Did we get the boy?"

"No sir. A Professor by the name of Charles Xavier got to him before we could do anything."

"Xavier you say."

"Yes sir."

"I've … heard of him."

"I'll have the doctors get started right away. You know that Magneto wants her as well as the mutants named Sinister and Apocalypse as well as team HYDRA, the MRD, not to mention our own government."

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Striker said looking through the bars of the prison cell at its occupant. Then the sounds of snarls and a man cursing in French came down the hall.

"Oh not him again. Please let me shoot him Striker."

"Not yet old friend."

They both watched as Sabertooth drug the freshly scarred Cajun down the hall.

"Trying to leave us again are you ?"

"Better anywhere than here wit ya!"

"Is that so Mr. Lebeau? Well how about we give you a new best friend hmm?" Striker asked him. Between Zero smiling and Sabertooth snarling Gambit had a feeling that whatever he had planned he was not going to like.

"Prisoner 777 meet Prisoner 826."

"Wait put me down … oww… stop that!" Gambit hissed at the men unable to get free due to the power limiter on his neck that Sabertooth was oh so kind to reinstill uon him.

"Oh and a word to the wise; Don't touch her, it's dangerous hahahaha."

"I'll get outta here."

"Oh I don't think so. The next time you break free I'll send Zero after you and I won't tell him to miss on purpose this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**My life changed that day,**

_I was put in Prisoner 826's cell. It was obviously a girl with the long red and white hair hanging off her head. But they had her face covered like Jason with her arms bound in a stray jacket with a matching jumper. I looked at her and she was still facing forward. I wasn't even sure she was alive at first. Judging by the fact that she took a minute to look my way I could only assume that the mask also blocked her vision. Was she really that dangerous? If she was it didn't matter to me. I had planned on getting out. But in truth if were one to look back life changed for my kind twenty years ago…_

**Twenty Years Ago **

**M**utants were a concept left to comic books and folk lore. They weren't actually supposed to be real. That would be impossible. But the impossible always have a way of making their selves possible. Mutants lived in the shadows, in sewers, Albuquerque or anywhere else that they wouldn't be noticed for the most part. Life was not kind, but it wasn't cruel either.

**L**ife for mutants of all kinds changed thanks to a man named Eric Lensherr. He was a young Jew in Nazi Germany. What happened to his kind was not fair and he harbored that anger even into his older years. Never would he forget. He transformed his hate for some people to all humans. He refused to be a part of 'their' world. Humans didn't deserve life as far as he was concerned.

**B**ut he wasn't entirely human, he was also a mutant. He choose to only acknowledge his mutant half believing that, due to his past, humans would never understand things that they chose not to. They didn't understand why he was a Jew and never would they understand that he was a mutant. He had always believed this then he met Charles Xavier.

**C**harles knew that the government knew about their existence, but as long as the rest of the populous didn't there was harmony not peace. He wanted to slowly integrate mutant kind. Have humans adjust. But Eric later known as Magneto objected stating what in humans history told him that humans could adjust? He brought up the conquest of the Mayan's the Inca's and the Black Continent. He brought up other wars. He knew that if mutants wanted a life they would have to fight for it. Survival of the fittest. Darwin had predicted it. Being simply human was outdated. Mutants were the knew 'sharks' at the top of the food chain.

**I**n his anger Magneto formed a team of teenage followers and attacked the white house. The world watched as the symbol of America was destroyed along with the president. The fight was bloody. His young followers died. He survived due to his mutant powers and on the air demanded that mutants band together and serve him.

**A**fter the president died American's and other nations went crazy. Mutants who were too weak to defend their s elves were found and hung in the south, shot in the west, drowned in the Midwest, and thrown over bridges in the East. Those in other countries met similar fates. But government leaders who were above public execution decided to look at mutants as nameless resources. Kidnapping them for their powers and research. Soon small groups of scientist who wanted no restrictions on their work and to study mutants formed. One such group being HYDRA. In more civil areas people demanded protection thus forming the MRD and after much hard work the new glory of America, the Sentinel.

**M**utant's went through hell thanks to Magneto's violent outburst. The only thing that temporarily helped was Xavier's peace talks. However, that didn't stop all the persecution. Street violence only killed the weakest of the mutants. The dangerous one's were harder to find and never made the mistake of getting caught unless it was by certain groups like Striker's or the MRD. The only reason they didn't knock down Xavier's doors were because of all of his Nobel Peace Awards, he served his country and his connections to Britain. Many others were not so lucky.

**M**ost mutants secretly hated Magneto. But they were only left two choices. Die or fight back. Which would you choose?


	3. Chapter 3

**Roommates **

**Day 1 **

"Are ya awake?" I asked her. It was morning and she still had yet to even try to make contact with him. That was unusual. He crawled closer to her and she still didn't move. Maybe she was still asleep. He touched her mask gently then tried to take it off.

The girl lunged at him. Her hands were loose and she tried to attack him. He couldn't see her eyes but he was sure they were murderous. She lunged at him blindly and he rolled out of the way. She stopped, stood up , and stared blankly forward. Gambit let out a breath and her head snapped in his direction.

She jumped at him again and missed. This time her hands felt for the chair she followed the noise of his footsteps and attacked him. She broke the chair over his head then took its legs and waked him.

"Get te hell off me!" he shouted at the crazy girl who was assaulting him. Her words were jumbled under her mask. Apparently she wanted to kill him. He especially got that hint when she got off of him to beat the chair leg against the metal bars to sharpen to a point.

As she came after him the doors flung open and a few guards came in. One had a long stick with a rubber band hanging off the end. He flung it around her neck like a dog to hold her back. She struggled refusing to let go of her weapon. The others tried to get her arms the same way they grabbed her neck. She managed to kick her neck holder's legs from underneath him.

He lost hold of his stick and lost an eye as the girl jumped on him and stabbed it out. The man shrieked in pain. One of the other two guards pulled out a stun gun that shot miniature blow darts. Rogue picked up the flatter side of the chair she broke and used it as a shield. Then she took the gun and shot him till she heard him fall.

Gambit was too stunned to move. The girl must have obviously thought that he was one of them. She must not be accustomed to roommates and he thought his cell was bad. There they restricted only his hands and powers. Here she was locked up like an Arkum Asylum patient and when she had the chance she tried to escape while being held down like an animal.

Meanwhile the last guard ran for help. She ran to the man knocking him over and beating him with his own stick again, again, again, and again long after she started to draw blood. She then checked his pockets and found a pocket knife which she threw back into her stall.

Gambit secured the blade in his pants leg as he continued to watch the girl. He was actually horrified. The other guys came with stun sticks. After a few hits she was unconscience, but they didn't stop. Finally, gaining some strength in his legs he pushed over the guards and drug her back in their cell. The guards simply relocked them inside and took their friend to the med bay hoping that he was still alive.

**Day 2 **

The blood was clinging to her mask as stained tears. Gambit had avoided her today. He saw she was indeed dangerous. A part of him wished that she was at least pretty and sain so he could get laid while he was here. Of course no such luck. He decided that silence was the best policy. No one had brought them food since before yesterday and it was noon now.

"Rou arr vyoa?" she grumbled to him.

"Wat ya say?"

"I said rou arr vyou?"

"Who am i?" He asked and she nodded her head. He decided to look back at her and to pretend she just had make up running.

"My names Remy LeBeau. But everyone calls me Gambit."

"Grrambiite?" she asked. Once again her mask voice muffling made her seem more like Darth Vader than a person ,but he nodded.

"Vwat ryeear tis?"

"Wat ya askin me?"

"Vwat ryeear tis?"

"Ya lost me."

After that she went back into lifeless mode. He was scared of her yet he was already starting to make plans for two people to escape.

"Wat has gotten inta me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Face Behind The Mask **

They finally decided to let them into the dining hall. Gambit watched her look at the food placed in front of her. She couldn't eat because of her mask and that Striker had ordered her hands also be hand cuffed ,but he still thought she should eat. His hands were free so he got her attention before making a move.

"I'm gonna take your mask off 'k." He slowly unhooked the thing half expecting to see a monstrous face, but what he did shocked him. She looked at him for the first time and he saw her emerald eyes, her cute pink lips, and he just felt the need to kiss her.

Leaning back quickly he took her fork and started feeding her. She ate happily and slightly smiled at him.

"I wanted ta ask ya earlier …" she started. Her southern twang made him smile inwardly.

"Ask me wat?"

"Wat year is it? I've been here a while…"

"It's May 2, 2012."

"Are ya sure!"

"Yep."

"I've been here fer seven years then."

"Seven!"

"I said it's been a while. More please."

Gambit thought about it. He had been here little over a month and judging by his classmate she probably has been here since she was ten at the least. Every day he tried to get out never caring about the other mutants fates. The moment he met her he cared.

Raised a sa tief if there's one thing he learned it's that once your caught no one's going to save you. Sure he saved his dad and brother's a few times ,but he was always the stronger of them being a mutant and all. Even if they wanted to save him they couldn't. He'd have to save himself. Well himself and the girl. She didn't have a power limiter on. Why?

"Wat's yer name beautiful?"

"People call me Rogue."

"But is Rogue ya name?"

"Tat's te name ya gonna get."

"Well Rogue's a pretty name then. Do ya know where ya parents are … were."

"Dead."

"Mine are to I guess. But I got an adoptive family though."

"That's nice."

**Observation Desk **

"Her mask is off sir. Shall I do something."

"No we still need her alive."

"Schwartz how's the pool working?"

"I've tried to incorporate her DNA but it leaves Deadpool's blood sample sterile."

"Sterile?" Striker asked turning away from the security cameras.

"Yes, once her blood is injected into a sample of his her blood spreads like a virus attacking his blood and leaving it neutral."

"Neutral Jane?"

"With continued exposure Deadpool would eventually lose all his mutant powers permanently."

"How long would that be?"

"At the longest one month, but more likely two and a half weeks."

"Damn. We searched her out for the pool and we can't do a damn thing with her!"

"May I suggest," Dr. Jane Schwartz tried to calm him as she looked out of the window at Rogue and Gambit, "If she were to get … pregnant. It is possible that her child would carry both her mutant mother traits as well as the mutant father traits."

"How do you get her pregnant?" Zero asked baffled.

"Ignore my incompetent soldiers' remark."

"No that is ok Striker. Zero are you aware that we can simply put a limiter on her or surgically take an egg out, fertilize it, and place it back inside."

"That's gross." Zero admitted looking away.

"I don't want any mutant bastards running around here Jane."

"You won't have another choice sir. We've been working with her DNA for seven years with our best scientist. It didn't even take this long with your son or Mutant X when he was here."

Striker really didn't want any mutant babies to deal with. Looking over at the two getting along he had had a feeling that would soon be earning his keep.

**Back in the Cell **

"What's it like outside I was unconscious when they brought me in here? Wat do ya do fer a livin? Wat state are we in? Did ya go ta high school I didn't? …" Rogue had paraded him with question after question for nearly two hours straight. Then she grew silent again. He had to get her out of here but how?

**xxXXXxx **

**Look I know that this feels really morbid right now but bare with me for like two more chapters. Thanx**

**And as always please review thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Arrival **

Gambit and Rogue woke to the sound of lightning crackling and a wet floor. Looking outside their cell they couldn't believe that it was actually raining indoors. There were the sounds of men running around obviously trying to detain the new arrival. From the sounds of her screeching it had to be a middle aged woman.

"Who do ya thank they got?" Gambit asked her absently.

"It doesn't matter. The more she screams the more pain she feels. I would know." Rogue responded looking down the hall.

**Meanwhile …. **

"Storm's been captured as planned Chuck. Exactly who is it in there that you want to get out so badly?" Logan asked not entirely happy that his off and on girlfriend was in Striker's clutches.

"I know for sure thanks to Forge's help that neither the MRD nor the government has her. As for HYDRA I asked X23 and she says that she never heard of said girl there."

"What girl?"

"Are you familiar with the Mississippi Neshoba County Fair?"

"Kind of."

"Nearly ten years ago a girl went wondering through the crowds probably lost and afraid. Somewhere in there the crowd got excited and started rubbing against each other. You see this is bad because said mutant absorbs the life force from any that she comes in contact with. Imagine accidently touching almost 100 people within a short span. Then if you will imagine that all the people she touched were humans and that they all went through a temporary coma."

"So she puts a few humans to sleep. Big deal."

"Logan this mutant can also absorb mutant powers. Imagine a mutant who would have the power of anyone she had ever touched? Think of how much power she'd hold in her grasp."

"That is a lot of pressure on a kid. So I get why they want her. What's her name anyway?"

"That I don't know? No one actually knows who she is. But what I do know is that after that fair she vanished. Even with Cerebro I have yet to pick up on her. Meaning she either died or …"

"She's got a power limiter on. Smells like Striker to me."

**Dining Hall: Prison **

Gambit looked at the new and might he add sexy inmate. Her long curly white looks were almost as strange as her ice blue eyes. She ate quietly to herself in her grey jumpsuit labeled inmate 919. Rogue looked at her curiously and like a child she walked over to her to ask her questions not caring if she wanted to be alone.

"What is your name child?"

"Rogue."

"Why that is an unusual name."

"Wat's yer name."

"It is Ororo or Storm if you prefer."

"Ororo's a strange name."

"I guess it is. How long have you been here Rogue?"

"Seven years. He just told me what date it is."

"Your fiend over there?"

"He's not my friend. People don't really care fer ya. All they want ta do is use ya."

"You sound like you have experienced that for yourself."

"I have. He seems nice an all but he's probably planning on usin me as te fall guy ta escape from here. He took my mask off so I decided that I will befriend him, but we aint friends."

Storm looked from the girl to the boy. Gambit feelings were actually hurt that she said that. He had his plastic fork near breaking in his right hand. How did she affect him in such a way? He had only known her 72hrs.

"Seven years huh?"

"That's what I said Ororo."

Storm leaned closer to her pulling some hair over her shoulder so that no one could see her as she talked to Rogue.

"I have a proposition for you Rogue. My friends are coming to get me real early this morning. Striker knows I suffer from claustrophobia."

"Claustrophobia?"

"A fear of in closed places. Anyway, it will be far easier to get to my friends if I were somehow let out of my cell."

"Well I can help wit tat." Gambit added himself, "I wanta get te girl out as much as you do. If ya want out your going ta need ta tell me who's the guard in yer area."

"A young miss with blonde hair by the name of Eliassa."

"Perfect we'll see ya tis morning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jail Break **

**G**ambit had waited patiently for his companion to go to sleep. He still was going to escape with her but if he were going to turn on the charm for Eliassa another pretty female would defiantly be a turn off. He took the bobby pin he borrowed from a girl's hair, picked the lock, and freed his self.

"I knew he was gonna leave me here." Rogue said to the silence. She wanted freedom, but even in freedom she was always running away. Running from her past, Mystique, mutants, humans, and anything else that dared to chase her. In that time she tried to make friends, but she was a girl then. To naive to see people for what they really are self preserving jerks and he was no different leaving her here all alone.

But it would be ok. She was always alone.

Gambit avoided the security cameras and trip wires easily since it wasn't his first time doing this. He made his way to floor 7 where Eliassa was on duty with the keys clasped around her belt. She turned upon hearing him.

"Back again Mr. LeBeau?"

"I'll always come back fer ya."

"You aren't trying to get away this time?"

"Not at all."

"Hmm I don't believe you. Maybe you should prove your … commitment to me."

"I'm ready ta prove more than tat. Lead te way mon Cherie."

As the blonde walked in front of him he struck her neck from behind causing her to go unconscious. He put her in a locker room where she could easily be found before taking her keys and freeing Storm.

The African woman looked sick with how much she trembled in his arms as he tried to steady her. Her body fully covered in thick sweat she closed her eyes on concentrated on the Professor. Eventually he replied telling her it would be ten minutes till evac.

"He says ten minutes."

"Tat's a long time trust me I know."

"We are going to need a distraction. Do you know how to turn these manacles off?"

"The dam powers everything here. Te only thang I can think of is over loadin it. Or finding a guard wit a master key like Zero."

"Zero?"

"He's a mutant tat works for Striker an lets jus say he never misses anything he shoots at ever unless he's told to."

"That is most unfortunate."

"I have an idea though. I know he'd shoot at me but yer new here. They'll wont ya alive so alls ya gotta do is walk to em. He comes out ta escort ya to ya cell then I'll knock em out jus like I did Eliassa. Problem is if Sabertooth gets wind of us were screwed."

"That might work. But we still will eventually need the distraction. I'll try to reach the Professor again and ask him to shoot at one of the dam turbines. That might do the trick."

"Alright but afta we get Zero's key I'm getting Rogue."

"Fine, we shall meet up towards the inner west wall."

Within four minutes they had took Zero's key and for safety precautions Gambit exploded Zero's guns after he took their power limiters off. After that they split up and as he headed back for Rogue he ran into Sabertooth.

"Escaping again are we?" he growled amused. Gambit did not have time to play with him so he simply charged the floor beneath Sabertooth then set a few random prisoners free. One of them thank God was telepathic. She easily subdued Sabertooth as her purple hair swished in the wind.

Seven minutes in, he reunited with Rogue. She looked quite surprised to see him as she sat on the floor. He pulled her to her feet telling her to follow him. Mutant after mutant were escaping down the halls, powerless or not trying to overwhelm the guards. Some were successful and some weren't. Rogue watched all this knowing most of them would be stuck here like she was. It was unfortunate that they all couldn't escape together. It's not that she liked any of them, but she knew more than most the feeling of being a caged animal.

At the west wall Striker was armed with a few of his human thugs.

"You aren't going anywhere . I am warning you. Take the girl back to the cell along with yourself. We've got plans for the both of you."

"Sorry ta disappoint but we aint goin back ta our cells."

"Then you leave me no choice." They raised their guns as a powerful gust of wind made tumbleweed of them.

"My friends this way." Storm pointed to the wall when it broke and a man with blue mutton chops came in. Striker turned in disbelief. He couldn't really be seeing James Howlett commonly known as Logan right in front of his eyes could he?

On closer inspection as he crawled closer to the wall he noticed the X on his shirt. One of his finest creations had run over to that pompous old man in New York. The one with the school for the 'gifted'. Mentally damning the Professor with all he had he watched as Storm, Gambit, and the girl escaped. Last to leave was Logan who growled at him before turning to leave.

"They win … for now."

**xxXXXxx **

**Please review ;}**


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Home **

"You did it Storm you found her." Was the last thing Rogue remembered hearing before she went to sleep. When she awoke she was on a plush brown queen sized bed with him nowhere to be seen. Upset she walked around and nearly bumped into a perky brunette with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Like nice get up? Where did you like get those clothes an insane asylum?" she laughed. Rogue let it slide for now as she continued her search for Gambit. Next however she ran into a blue fuzzy creature.

"Are vyou knew here? My name is Kurt. What is yours?"

"I … don't remember." She said quickly breezing past him. In the kitchen she finally found him talking to the Professor. She stood next to him quickly feeling more comfortable at his side.

"Good morning how do you feel?" the Professor asked her.

Rogue looked at the man and his bald head for what seemed like a long time before asking, "How come ya got no hair on ya head?"

A few of the others in the room gently chuckled. He himself thought her question humorous, "I have no hair because I am old and my powers restrict hair from growing there."

"Is tat why it's so shinny?" Rogue asked still transfixed on his dome.

"Roguey how bout some cereal fer breakfast?" Gambit interrupted her line of questioning.

"Is it poisoned?"

"Nope." He said handing her some cereal toast crunch that she devoured with her loose hands.

"Who are all these people Gambit?" she asked still standing next to him.

The beautiful red head spoke first, "My name is Jean Grey. I hope you like it here Roguey."

"Rogue." She corrected.

"Sorry, well I hope you like it here Rogue. Oh and everyone who is here are mutants just like you."

"Was tat supposed to be comfortin?" Rogue asked.

"It can be. It means we understand you more." A man with red sunglasses started in.

"No it don. It jus means ya aint human."

"What makes you think that Rogue?" the Professor asked.

"Wat I mean is tat well a dog can understand ya way better than any person weither it be human or mutant. A dog fer instance aint gonna rat ya out or hurt ya on purpose."

"Like dogs can be violent." The brunette walked in again.

"See tat's my point. A dog will either love ya or hate ya cause it's in their nature. Atleast when a dog is mad ya know its only gonna bite ya an they attack only when provoked. People in general are cowards. They don't attack cause they provoked in anyway. They jus do somtin because someone else does. An if you threaten them they don't jus attack ya. They want ya ta suffer for te fun of it. Animals don worry bout suffering. If they wanta kill ya they kill ya an they don do it fer no apparent reason."

"I guess you have a point." The Professor looked at her. She was obviously the troubled youth. Most people even at her age of seventeen wouldn't think like that however her speech did remind him of Magneto. He looked at the others. Kitty was over pouring her milk. Jean looked worried, Scott's mouth was hanging open, Storm didn't seemed phased and Logan looked at her in pity.

"Want some orange juice Roguey?" Gambit asked her to break the silence. The others quickly introduced their selves to her. This was the part she was waiting for. After being betrayed again and again she learned how to read body expressions. The art of knowing if your talking to a lier, a threat, or a good person. When Kitty introduced herself she noticed that Kitty didn't exactly meet her eyes signaling fear.

Scott had glasses on but that didn't matter. The way his jaw was set in a hard line as he talked told her he was the leader and possibly strict type. His left hand was fiddling with his cup. He was nervous and judging by how his hand gripped the cup it was obvious that it wasn't his dormant hand. However, he gave one of the most genuine smiles she got that day.

Jean seemed fair. No doubt she had a loving family to go home to when things got tough. Also Jean slightly talked down to her ,not in a mean way, but like an adult addressing a child.

Logan peaked her interest. He didn't fear her and he clearly gave off that 'don't f with me' presence. Also with the dog tags on she knew he was one of Strikers experiments. She had seen Deadpool a few times and he always had his on. And judging by the way he was sitting next to Storm they were a couple.

"So kid got a family?" Logan asked.

"No."

"Well ya got one now."

"I don wont a family. Are ya'll going to imprison me now that ya feed me?"

"No Rogue they aint gonna imprison ya. Forgive 'er she been in tat cell since she was ten."

"Ten?" Logan sounded astonished.

Rogue nodded.

As the day progressed Gambit noticed that Rogue followed him everywhere he went. Not that he mind. He wanted to keep a close watch over her. He felt that her mind might be under developed age wise. He watched as she turned to 48 to watch Arthur and Word Girl. He also noticed her like of overly sweet foods just like a child and that she liked to play albeit by herself but sometimes she would pick up small figurines and play with them like they were dolls.

She had a gorgeous seventeen year old body with the mind of a violent teenager. He left when she finally fell asleep watching Jean's old Disney movies and went to buy her some things from the mall.

He decided he was going to have to educate her. Right now she was nowhere near ready to associate with the outside world. Also he wondered again why. Why did he feel the need to first save her and now help her out? He has always been a person who only cared for himself so why now and why her? He couldn't be falling in love with a girl he hardly knew could he?

**Back at home**

"Why were ya gone so long?" Rogue asked him the moment he opened the door to his room.

"I went ta buy ya some stuff. Aint ya room down the hall?"

"I want to room wit ya."

"I don think te ol' man'll like tat."

"He didn't say ya couldn't share."

"Look Rogue I know you still thank yer ten but …"

"Thanks fer giving me te bed." She told him before stretching her arms and going asleep. Gambit sighed as he unloaded all her stuff and slept on the couch.

**Breakfast **

"Wat was te girl doing in your room last night Gumbo?"

"She let herself in. Ask'er if ya don believe me."

"Rogue?"

"I let myself in. I want ta room wit em jus like in prison Logan. Look he aint no saint, but I know more bout him than any of yall in te room. I feel comfortable by him."

"Told ya." Gambit said inhaling some scrambled eggs as Rogue stood next to him again eating her box of cereal.

"You can sit down kid."

"I rather stand Logan." She told him. Logan was not one to be bossed around. Especially by a woman and he was trying to make an effort. Storm warned him that her behavior was a 'little' skewed. And he couldn't really blame her for being this way. Who knows what Striker did to her over her seven years there. But the kid still needed discipline.

Rogue then noticed some juicy green apples and picked up a knife. She walked them over to Gambit asking him to cut the apple. He found it funny that she'd stab a man no questions asked, but she was hesitant about cutting an apple. Of course parents don't let children use knives in the kitchen so it made since.

"So kid want to go outside for a while so we can talk?"

"No."

"Come on kid. It'll just be five minutes."Then Logan made the mistake of grabbing her arm. She knocked him over and tried to attack him with anything in range. Luckily Gambit still held the knife so she tried the chair. Gambit pulled her back off Logan.

Logan looked surprised. How did she do that? Nothing really surprised him these days.

"Hahahaha you knocked Logan over. Vyou are so totally my favorite person now!" Kurt beamed at her thinking Logan deserved that after all the harsh DR sessions he was giving them. Rogue simply looked at Kurt not even bothering to apologize to Logan.

"Rogue I thank ya should apologize to em." Gambit told her.

"He shouldn't had grabbed my arm. I said I been in a prison all my life wat te hell did he thank was goin ta happen after he touched me?" Rogue huffed making Gambit smile. Logan glared at her and returned to his seat next to Storm.

"You like her already don't you Logan?" Storm whispered in his ear.

"Yep."Logan whispered back. Rogue had more than enough backbone for two Xmen teams. Someday, if she can get a hold of herself she might make a good addition to the team.

**xxXXXxx **

**Hey guys please bear with me about Rogue's strange behavior. Imagine for Rogue being captured at ten years old (after the whole Mystique thing) and locked in a prison without physical contact with anyone till she was seventeen. So she's bound to be a little crazy … **


	8. Chapter 8

**Trust is an Issue **

**R**ogue was alone since she asked Gambit to get her some more cinnamon toast crunch and green apples. While he was gone she searched through his belongings. All she found was the key to the power limiters, seven card decks, two bobby pins, and several wallets that did not belong to him. She wanted to understand why he helped her. People never did things out of kindness.

When she thought of celebrities as a child she felt that they only donated to perfect their images, not because they actually wanted to. And no one ever really helped her out of kindness so she could not understand why he helped her? He had to want something? Maybe he wanted her for her powers just like Mystique did? She didn't know the answer but till she found one she refused to trust him.

Then she went into Kitty's room. Something about that girl just didn't set right with her. She never really met anyone quite like her. Kitty had a stuffed dragon and tons of that ugly pink color all over her room. Rogue looked through her drawers finding pictures of her family and friends. She felt sorry for Kitty when she saw them. These people probably didn't know she was a mutant because if they did they probably would try to kill her.

**R**ogue remembered her childhood 'friend' Lora. Lora was a girl Rogue came across as she was running away just outside of Mississippi. Lora played with her and they shared cake under a tree for nearly two months. Rogue used to believe in the best in people. In kindness. Lora's family ruined that for her.

Rogue awoke one day in a box floating down a creek. She was loosing air and gaining water fast. Luckily the weather was bad and she slammed into a rock freeing her from the crate. She came back angry. She overheard them at dinner. The dad was talking about her being his fifth dead child mutant congratulating his daughter for yet another job well done. The wife smiled at the both of them.

She knew she should had left. Should had turned, but betrayal consumed her. She opened the door and they were surprised to see her. The father told his wife to get the shot gun. In the scuffle Rogue accidently touched her knocking her unconscious and the gun fell to the floor. The dad tried to kill her with it. He missed with all of the bullets from his full clip.

He pulled a new case of bullets out reloaded the gun, but Rogue tripped him. He dropped the gun and well she held it up and pulled the trigger. He tried to kill her. It was self defense. Of course Lora saw the whole thing swearing to someday get revenge. Rogue told her she could try someday, but she would fail.

Rogue was tired of betrayal, tired of being used, tired of her life never meaning anything to anyone. She was tired of being mutant, but she couldn't change any of that so she kept running. Thinking of her past she searched the other's rooms. She didn't find anything out of the ordinary except for samurai swords in Logan's room.

"There ya are Rogue. I got ya cereal." He told her as he noticed her walking through the halls.

"Why?"

"Why wat?"

"Why ya come back fer me? Why'd ya save me?"

"I don' know. I jus wanted ta I guess."

"I don believe ya."

"I know. Te world aint tat bad ya know."

"No I don know."

"Wat is it tat ya don know? People can be kind."

"Wat proof ya got?"

"We here aint we?"

"They probably want me fer my powers like everyone does. If not tat then I thank he would had got rid of me by now."

"Must ya be so negative? Give 'em a chance."

"I gave people a chance an look where it got me. Seven years in prison doesn't sound tat great ta me."

Gambit looked at her. She had a point, but he needed to show her that people can be kind. He'd start off with talking to the Professor.

Professors Office

"Welcome Gambit may I help you with anything?" Charles asked from his desk.

"Not really. I jus wanted ta ask ya bout Rogue."

"Oh yes Rogue. I have been searching for her for years."

"Years?"

"Oh yes you see Rogue has the singularly unique power of absorption."

"Absorbtion?"

"You see Rogue can absorb the life force, the powers, memories, and abilities of anyone she touches."

"So?"

"Do you understand that someday she may be able to retain any abilities she absorbs from any mutant she comes across. Imagine one been with Apocalypse, Sinister's, and not to mention my own powers."

"Ok but why keep 'er here?"

"So she can learn to refine her powers and in the end make the choice for herself."

"The choice tat benefits you."

"That is not the case."

"I wanted ta prove ta Rogue tat people are nice jus cause they can be …"

"Gambit we are not forcing her to stay and I take in all mutants. I just feel that Rogue should learn how to control her powers as we have.'

"Control so tat she can help herself or help you!"

"Gambit you speak as if you are the most generous man alive."

"No I speak like a person who actually cares about someone else!" he yelled at the Professor before leaving and slamming the door. Then he saw Rogue.

"Were ya listenin?"

"Yeah."

He walked with her down to the kitchen in silence. After she finished eating her cereal she cleaned her bowl, sat down next to him, tapped his shoulder and said, "Thank you."

**xxXXXxx **

**Please review Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**15 Years Ago **

"**T**his is a nice mansion Charles."

"Thank you Moira."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but why such a huge home? Planning on starting a family Charles?" Moira glanced at him suggestively.

"Yes … in a way. I want to make this a home or rather a school for mutants."

"But why Charles? I mean I know times are tough especially here in America, but you can not expect to house all the mutants in the nation here can you?"

"No, I want to help as many students as I can, but I must keep the more 'gifted' of the mutants here. It will be my first priority to secure them before Magneto does."

"Charles, what Lensherr did is not your fault."

"I know that Moira just let me say this. I had the chance to stop Magneto several times and because I am his friend I always turned the other cheek when it came to his behaviors. I was not one to believe that he would actually kill the president. Since he had said he'd do such since Korea never coming through on his promises till _**that **_day. I was wrong for not stopping him whilst I had the chance. Look at all the lives destroyed because of my so called friendship with a psychopathic revolutionist."

"I know, but what can you do now? You can't make the world accept mutants."

"Actually I could, theoretically."

"Then why don't you?"

"I feel that the greatest moments of history is when those discriminated against rises above the occasion. Taking anyone's free will away is an act of God or at least playing God. That is the route Magneto choose and I certainly will not make that same mistake … ever."

Silence blanketed the plastered unfinished walls as they walked down the finished wood floors.

"So," Moira asked tired of the silence, "What do you plan to do Charles?"

"I plan to create a machine to amplify my powers and help me detect mutants. Without this cerebral unit I will be at a severe disadvantage compared to Eric. Although I did manage to find Scott."

"The spirited youth you took in! How is he I've yet to meet him?"

"Fine fine fine, the boy's at the local daycare now being looked over by a dear friend of mine."

"That is great Charles."

"Back to the matter at hand I wish to help all mutant kind yet even I know how unrealistic that seems, but I do know that Eric will not just accept any mutant to his team. He will only take the best."

"And that is where this 'cerebro' comes into play."

"Yes, Magneto has started some kind of mutant arms race. But do be advised that we are not the only dealers in this game. That is why I have to hurry and get to them first to keep them from those who will use them as weapons."

"I understand."

"Oh and Moira would you like to see 'cerebro'. It is not complete yet, but it's range does cover the whole of the east coast." Moira nodded at him as he led her to a sub layer and at the end was a very round room that was dimly lit and had missing panels.

"Now I will show you how she works just … hold still."

Moira looked around the room as it transformed from unfinished metal ball to the world with many red dots crowding the east coast region.

"Charles this is amazing!"

He then narrowed down to one dot as the intercom came to life.

_Classification: Level 4 on a scale of 1-5_

_Location: Annandale-on-Hudson, New York_

_Name: Jean Grey_

_Power: Telekinesis, Telepathy_

_Sex: Female_

_Age:3 _

"Age three with that much power." Moira said with a slight tremble to her voice.

"Yes, I've been watching this one closely. Her parents are doing their best to conceal her powers from the world. I commend them on not simply handing her over to authorities."

"Have you spoken with them yet?"

"No, she is still a baby. Separating her from her family would be devastating. When she is a little older I will come and visit her."

"Overall Charles I think you are doing the impossible. You do know that they have Sentinels right outside your property do you not?"

"I do."

"Then why not ask the government to make them leave?"

"I'm no better than anyone else Miora. Do you know how many mutants would love that the Sentinels only stalked their homes? I am at an advantage where as anyone else …"

"You are better than they are Charles. You are trying to make a difference."

"It is easy for a billionaire to make changes; it is harder for the disadvantaged. People such as Gandhi and Martian Luther King Jr. took nothing and made it into something. They changed the world with the depth of their voice, not by the bulge in their pockets."

"But one must first have a voice Charles."

"Question is Moira, if I were one of the mutants on the street out there; would I have a voice?"


	10. Chapter 10

**11 Years Ago **

"_Good evening America, I am Stacey Naukie and I am here at the White House with Secretary of Defense Robert Williams." _

"_Hello." _

"_Secretary Williams those of us at the Chanel12 station and around the world want to know why America is keeping the Sentinel Project to itself. In these times of instability and the Mutant Arms race we find the country would make a huge profit off of selling these massive mechanisms." _

"_We feel that the Sentinel Project, although effective, still has many kinks to work out before we can sell it on a global scale. Also other nations have started to develop their own such as France's soldat métallique and Russia's металлический солдаm." _

"_That is a very diplomatic answer Mr. Williams, but rumor has it that the mutants that Sentinels are capturing are being turned into slaves on a small island off the right hand side of Africa and that some are being turned into secret soldiers. Is that true?" _

"_No, America has no business enslaving its citizens." _

"_Well if your not enslaving them or recruiting them for the army what are you doing with them?" _

"_I'm afraid I can not disclose that information at this time." _

"_You do know that by not disclosing information that American's will begin to believe the rumors?" _

"_See here Ms. Naukie the Sentinels were designed with the protection of American citizens at mind." _

"_But cant one argue that mutants are also American citizens as well?" _

"_No mutants are a menace. Look what that Magneto fellow did and what he continues to do even now." _

"_Yes Magneto has killed many people, but on the paper I have here it says that the Sentinels have all together killed a wimping total of one thousand six hundred and fifty three innocent people without some sort of compensation from the government to their families while only catching seven hundred- forty three mutants over the Sentinel Project's six years of life." _

"_How did you get that information?" _

"_And that is all the time we have. Stacey Naukie and Chanel 12 signing out." _

The television instantly blanked out leaving the static to fill the space.

"Logan," the Professor called his newest recruit, "Rewind back to the end of that presentation."

Logan reminded to the part where Stacey was signing off at.

"This is what I wanted to show you."

"The lady? She is pretty …"

"Yes, but what about the woman is different here."

"Umm I don't know."

"Rewind back about one second."

He did as told and after going back and forth a few times he noticed that her eye color changed.

"Her eyes?"

"Of course Logan. We need to look out for her. Her name is Mystique."

"A mutant?"

"Yes, she is. She used to be more active five years ago, but lately she has kept to herself. I wonder why?"

…**xxxXXxxx… **

Please review, and yes the character names aren't actually real people ;} Oh and I think CNN would had been more appropriate but hey I was watching that channel when I was typing so …

Next chpt. Back to Romy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Remedial Lessons **

"She can never have a normal life Gambit; none of us will ever have that anymore." The Professor addressed Gambit the next day to smooth things out about the Rogue situation.

"Yeah, but she can have a bettah life."

"And that is where I can help you. Here myself and the others can teavh her to better control her powers and give her room and board. She can find piece here."

"I understand tat but I don want ya trainin her jus ta join ya Xmen team. But if, aftah a while, a long while, she decides ta join yall lil rebel group then tats ok wit me. Jus make sure it's 'er choice an I don want ya directly or indirectly influence'n her decision either."

"You have my word," the Professor nodded, "So where do you think we start with her?"

"We all know tat she's a little mental. An tat she needs ta learn how ta live although I know she aint ready ta mix wit te populous since she can barely interact wit me so I suggest we teach 'er."

"Teach her?"

"It's still June so maybe she can learn ta control herself enough ta go ta school wit te others …"

"That is a possibility."

After Gambit's conversation with the Professor he borrowed Kitty's laptop, searched for the nearest high school, and found the list of courses an eleventh grader should take. Seeing everything from foreign language to calculus he decided to ask some of the other students for help. He knew it was hypocritical of him to try to force Rogue to go to school when he hadn't, but he wanted a normal life for her…or as normal as a life for a mutant can get and 'normal' people go to school, then college, work, get married, have kids, etc. She had already lived a violent enough a life so far so maybe a little schooling might refine her.

As he searched the Bayville website he saw an opening for a French teacher. He decided that instead of pretending to be a student with Rogue since he was well in his twenties and to damn good looking to blend in that a teacher would do. Rogue seemed to stick to him like glue. Nearly, every time he turned around she was there. He decided that since Rogue had separation issues that he should go to school as well. No need for her to play hookie to come and visit him at home.

Looking over the list he decided to teach Rogue French and her English class. How hard could it be to read a book? He gave Jean the math courses, Calc and Physics, since she insisted on helping. Kurt volunteered to help teach her about American History. Loga and Kitty were going to help with teaching her what he called interaction courses. Which teaches her to properly react to certain situations.

A few minutes later he printed out Rogue's summer schedule:

7:00-7:45 French

8:00-8:30 Breakfast

8:40-9:40 Math

9:50-10:30 History

10:40-11:00 Break

11:05-12:00 Physics

12:00-1:00 Lunch

1:10-3:00 Interaction Courses

3:10-3:35 Consolation with Professor

"Now fer te hardest part, convincing Rogue ta go ta school …"

…

"Why do I gotta go? Can't I jus stay here wit you?" she asked upset that her Saturday morning cartoons were being interrupted.

"Well I aint gonna be here. I'm gonna be teachin ova there, but I get it if ya cant handle a challenge I guess yer weaker than I thought ya were…" he said knowing that if he insulted her a little bit she would bite.

"I can do it I jus don want ta."

"Ya jus sayin tat cause ya cant."

"I'll prove ta ya tat I can! Start teachin me now!" she demanded turning off the tv and flinging the remote at him. Gambit was glad that she agreed. Hopefully she wouldn't get ma if she didn't understand her work at first. No need to have any dead Xmen or Cajun's lying around ….

**Interaction Course 1 **

Kitty pretended to be the friend that Rogue was walking down the hall with. Logan was being a bully. He walked past Rogue, knocking her books on the floor, then turning around and demanding an apology. Before they started Gambit told her to solve the problem nonviolently, as in no punching, biting, stabbing, kicking, etc.

Of course she pushed Logan and tried to beat him with her books. Sighing, Gambit made her do it again and again. Finally they gave up when Rogue decided that using Kitty as a weapon to hurt Logan was necessary.

"Self control girl, how many times do I gotta tell ya tat?"

"Hmpf whatever!"

"Were going to be doing this fer a while so get used ta it."

"I don see how tis helps wit my classes."

"We aint gonna send ya ta school if ya gonna kill every person ya take issue wit!"

"Well maybe I don wanta go ta school anymore!"

"Fine ya can stay here while I'm gone! In fact I'll ask Kitty ta take ya shoppin!"

"Wait a sec I change my mind."

"Thought ya would."

**Mystique **

"Find the red eyed man and you find Rogue," was the parting words that Destiny gave her well over two weeks ago. Mystique had searched for this red eyed man night and day being her only hint about her daughter's whereabouts since that day ten years ago at the county fair.

At present she was searching hospitals. The term 'red eye' could have applied to a sick man or even a man with agitated eyes. How come destiny's visions were always so vague? She had a feeling that that woman as keeping something from her.

Some of her previous attempts were spending hours at a time reading through old newspapers and scanning police files. She also searched out a few mutants, but to no avail. Would she ever find Rogue, she did not know, but she didn't plan on giving up anytime soon.

**Interaction Course 4 **

Rogue is in class, goes to the bathroom, and when she comes back her school book is missing. She sees that the bully, once again being Logan, has taken it. What should she do?

Rogue took her pen and ran it dangerously fast across the desk before jumping behind her and accidently stabing Logan in the eye.

"I'm sorry Logan!" Rogue told him as he held his eye.

"Like Rogue you lke got to stop hurting the man."

"I'm tryin, I really am!"

"That's ok Stripes."

"Call me Rogue Logan!"

"Rogue how many times I gotta tell ya. No violence!" Gambit sighed exasperated. This was Rogue's twelfth run through of this routine today and she was still attacking him. Logan had suffered everything from his recently stabbed eye to Rogue trying to poison him with the ink inside her pen.

"I'm sorry Gambit, it's jus when I get angry I cant control myself."

"I know tat's why we're doin tis." Gambit put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey like can I like be the bad guy next time?" Kitty asked.

"No!" Both males instantly spoke up.

"Oh come on what could happen after one session?"

**Interaction Course 5 **

Kitty was pretending to be a snobby girl making rude remarks about Rogue in class. Since Rogue knew she was paired with Kitty this time she tried real real hard to behave. Fighting the building adrenaline, the clenched fist, and the vain pulsating above her brow soon turned impossible. Both Gambit and Logan were surprised that she lasted that long. Of course good things never last forever.

As Kitty was leaving 'class' Rogue kicked her feet from under her so that she would fall part way before quickly grabbing her hair and slamming the door against her head. Thankfully the guys stopped her before the door hit Kitty a second time on her head.

"She's crazy Logan!"

"That's why we tol ya not ta volunteer!"

"Like next time I'll like listen to you handsome."

"Kitty go get an ice pack." Logan sent her away quickly.

"I'm sorry … again yall."

"We know." They both said. Maybe Gambit was way over his head.

**Interaction Course 8 **

Gambit was five seconds from giving up. This time Rogue stabbed Logan with a tea cup! A tea cup that she hit against the wall to break it into sharp points. It seemed like session after session she was getting worse and worse. During her sessions with the Professor it had come to their attention that she had some form of OCD. He found that when she felt threatened she would react violently like an animal with overly keen survival skills. He said that this reminded him of Logan in some ways. Either way Gambit had to break her out of it or at least tame her need to defend herself.

**July 28****th**

Bobby and Amara were fighting again in the foyer. Bobby had iced the steps and forgot to remove them. Both had run into the kitchen with everyone else when the sounds of someone falling down the steps and swearing were heard. Everyone ran to see Rogue on the bottom of the steps. Bobby was scared. He knew he was dead. Rogue went up to him, waked him on the hand, and walked away.

"Looks like you are making improvement Gambit." The Professor stated.

"Bout time." He smiled as he saw that Rogue had stopped walking and pouted. In other words she wanted Gambit to walk her to the kitchen. Smiling they walked side by side to dinner.

…**.xxxXXXxxx… **

**Hope yall liked it. Please review thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alkalai Lake **

"**S**triker," Jane stated, "We've done all we can with her DNA. The mutants we applied it to have become human."

"Then we have no use for them. Kill 'em." Striker replied, upset that not only had his prized possession got away, but so did a lot of his other more note worthy mutants.

"We know where the girl is ,but our numbers are too small to get her so this is what we're going to do." He stated looking out of the observation desk window as Jane, Zero, and Sabertooth sat around his mahogany extended square table behind him.

"We are going to infiltrate from afar. Sabertooth you will join Magneto's team," he said pointing to a projection of Magneto, "and Zero you will find Mr. LeBeau, kill him, and I pray you don't miss cause I won't miss you."

"Thank you Striker," Zero smiled sinisterly, imagining sending four bullets through each of Gambit's limbs, and then one through his head all before his body crumbles to the ground beneath him.

"But how may I ask is this going to help us get the girl?"

"All in due time Jane. You are all dismissed."

As Zero took off trying to decide on which gun to use on Gambit and Sabertooth went off to perform his own task Jane walked slowly to the door before stopping.

"What is it Jane?"

"What if Apocalypse becomes aware of her? We will never get her back then."

"Your point, besides stating the obvious?"

"Wade has been feeling … caged lately."

"Deadpool is still able to slip from my control."

"I noticed from the feed that Weapon X is also with the Xmen. Do you honestly think any other operative of yours can defeat him?"

"That is what Deathstrike is for."

"Then you should know Hydra has made their own Weapon X."

"What, how!"

"They used some of his DNA. They call it … her X23. She is 28% faster than Logan and she has extending claws from her feet as well. She is also stealthier and has his healing properties; however she is weaker than Weapon X and heals slower than Deathstrike."

"So HYDRA has managed to recreate my invention hmm."

"Striker we should still use Wade to get the girl."

"We will use him as a last resource. For now we will wait"

"As you wish."

Striker watched Jane leave before calling a 'friend' of his.

"Emma Frost is that you."

"What do you want Striker! I told you to never call me again after what you did to me!"

"Would you like your telepathic powers back?"

"What do you want?"

"I need a mole in the Xavier Manor."

"I will not join without my powers!"

"You can still turn to diamond yes?"

"Fine, who am I spying on?"

"A red headed girl by the name of Rogue."

"Why do I have to spy on a child?"

"She is important?"

"So you were the one who snatched up the child with the absorption powers hmm. I wonder how Charles would like that information."

"Tell him that and I will tell him how you are planning on tacking Jean away from him for your inconceivable phoenix theory."

"Hmm … you have a deal Striker. And I WANT MY POWERS BACK. How long am I to spy on this brat?"

"As long as it takes."

"When do I start?"

"Immediately."

"Well that will be a problem. It seems the Black Queen has forgotten to take her blood sac today and is causing quite a rampage downtown."

"As soon as possible then."

.

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The First Day **

.

Rogue slowly walked into the brick building. Although she wasn't trying to kill anyone she was still weary of everyone around her. She held her books close to her chest but walked in and found her locker. Strangely enough it was locker number 826.

Glaring at it she opened it up and put her backpack in it before going to her first bell of the day, Mrs. DeLonghi, for English. The lady seemed innocent enough but to Rogue she couldn't keep staring at the ladies drawn on eyebrows and uneven fake boobs and why did her face look so fake?

"Rogue? Where is he?" the teacher said scanning the room.

"She's right here." Rogue said raising her hand. The teacher nodded and apologized but Rogue couldn't help imagining herself pushing the lady out of the window.

Her next class was Algebra3 with Mr. Gray, then history with Mr. Lancaster, and finally French with Gambit. Rogue walked into the class and sat in her assigned seat. It was strange of Rogue to see girls twisting their hair with their fingers and licking their lips at Gambit. She didn't get why they kept doing it. Were they planning on eating him alive?

She sat right in front of the teacher's desk with two girls at her sides. To her right was Tabatha and to her left was another blonde girl she had no interest in getting to know. Tabatha kept biting her pen while staring at Gambit close the door and walk over to the chalkboard.

The other girl was doing the lip licking thing. Rogue felt like she was surrounded by a pack of rabid animals.

Gambit sat on his chair which he pulled to the side of his desk next to the chalkboard.

"Good aftahnoon class."

"Good afternoon!" they answered enthusiastically.

"I'm yer teacher ." Gambit smiled at his class filled mostly of horny teenage girls and of course his Rogue. It was apparent that she didn't get what the other girls were trying to do.

"Does anyone know what I have written on te board means in English?"

_Accueil _

_Comment s'est passé votre été? _

Rogue was about to raise her hand when the blonde to her left raised her hand and answered without permission.

"Your board says welcome and how was your summer non?"

"Tat's right an yer name is?"

"Magritte Nicole."

"Well good job Magritte an class turn ta te firs chapter of yall books."

Rogue liked his class the most except for the students and the Magritte chick that just wouldn't stop answering Remy's question and kept trying to get her attention. She also noticed how the girl lingered behind since lunch was next there was no rush ,but she was taking far too long to leave.

Rogue sat where she was as Magritte kept giving her the please leave look.

"Hello I'm Magritte and you are?" she finally talked to Rogue.

"Rogue." She replied. Rogue knew she was not going to like her the whole rest of the year.

"Do yall two want homework?" Gambit teased.

"Not really." Magritte giggled.

"Yer supposed ta be buying me some pizza." Rogue glared at him.

"I ordered it."

"You're buying her pizza." Magritte said with a pouty face.

"Why can't he buy me pizza?" Rogue glared at her. Magritte quickly left but not before glaring at Rogue and shutting the door with that 'it's on' look.

Over pizza …

"So how was yer first day so far?"

"It was ok."

"Made any friends?"

"No."

"Seen anyone attractive?"

"Nope." She said making his face fall.

"Yer mean."

"I know." She smiled at him. Unbeknownst to the pair Magritte was glaring at her through the glass window in the door.

**Afterschool **

"this is another one of my dearest friends. Give a warm welcome to Ms. Emma Frost." The professor said.

"I hope that we will all get along this time cough Logan."

"Will see Frost. I'm keeping an eye on you." Logan warned.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"And neither will your plastic surgery."

"Be nice you two. And Rogue how was school?" The Professor interrupted Frost and Logan.

"It was ok I guess." Rogue said.

Emma looked the girl over. So she was this Rogue person.

"I don't think we've met before." Emma approached Rogue with an extended hand.

"Why ya dressed like te Ku Klux Klan?" Rogue asked.

"I am not trying to dress like them. I just prefer white." Emma told her.

"Why. It don flatter ya at all."

"Everyone has a favorite color."

"I like green but I aint got it all over me."

"That is good because you'd look like hermit the frog."

"And you look like a snow beast."

"Why you're quick with the tongue. I have a feeling that we'll get along with each other."

"Hmpf."

"You don't believe me."

"To be honest I don like ya. Yer up ta sometin I can see it in yer face."

"You do? May I ask how you came up with such a preposterous idea?"

"Well if ya were here a while ago how come ya aint intraduce yaself ta both Gambit an i? Instead ya went straight fer me which signifies there is some reason ya wanted to know who I was. An once the Professor said Rogue ya had a look of recognition on yer face. I bet ya even hav one of those burn circle marks on yer neck."

"You can check." She said holding up her hair revealing nothing.

"Hmm if ya had enough money ta buy tat face ya had enough money ta fix tat beauty mark Striker gave ya."

"Rogue …" Gambit started.

"I know , I know, ima go do my homework an bar te doors." She said taking off. Emma couldn't believe rogue had guessed right so soon. She would have to be careful from here on out.

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review thank you : ) **

**And ya know I just realized Striker is technically spelled with a Y an not an I. hehehehe **

**Anyway I wonder what emma's up too ….**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm watching You **

.

Rogue did not trust Emma at all. She felt that Emma was just too sneaky and was always watching her. Also Emma never ever left her room while Rogue was gone. Rogue knew this because she played hooky one day to spy on her.

So one night she snuck into Emma's room. She had a passion for white things for some reason. So Rogue took one of her lip sticks and dipped it in some white flower pollen since Emma was allergic. Yes Rogue had done as much homework on the new team member as possible.

The way she saw it if Emma were constantly sneezing and coughing she'd know when she was around. Also in Emma's files it said she was telepathic so every time she'd be around Emma from there on out she would think 'I put pollen on your lipstick.'

If Emma was listening specifically to her she would know. Putting the makeup back she crawled back into her bed with Remy.

"Where were ya Rogue?"

"Wit ya why?"

"Hmm." He said quite sure she had snuck off to spy on Emma.

…**Breakfast… **

"Achew Achew!"

"Something the matter Frost?" Logan asked over his newspaper.

"No it's just … achoo … I cant … achoo … stop …achoo."

"Yeah yeah I get it gesh."

Gambit sitting across the table shot a quick look at Rogue. So that was what she was doing last night. Sighing he reached for his coffee cup to see it was almost empty. About to drink the last sip Rogue took it from him and finished it up before running back upstairs to her Saturday morning cartoons.

"Here Gumbo let me poor you some coffee." Logan said setting his paper down.

"Why ya being nice ta me?" Gambit asked.

"Positive reinforcement for thieves who get a job. Tiring aint it?"

Glaring, Gambit started to take his coffee back upstairs when he heard a knock on the door. He turned it to find blonde haired blue eyed Magritte from class.

"Hello ."

"Good morning. Ya know there aint no class taday right?"

"I know. I just wanted to ask if you gave some … one on one tutoring."

"Non."

"But …"

"Magritte aint ya family from France?"

"Well yes, but we left years ago when I was young…"

"You speak perfect French in class so why are you really here?"

"I just wanted to play with Rogue!"

"Yer not four. You're here because ya 'in love' wit me non?"

"Yes you're right but …"

"But I already have a girlfriend so yer gonna need to scoot kid."

Upset Magritte walked home. How come Rogue got to have Mr. HotSexy Teacher all to herself?

**Principles' office (Monday)**

"Is something wrong sir?" Gambit was called to Kelly's office.

"We have a bit of a … situation."

"Is this cause I'm a mutant?"

"No all though that is a problem that is not why I called you here."

"Ok."

"The reason you are here is because every girl and their middle school sister and a few boys are all requesting your class. Many are flooding my office with transfers."

"And is tat a bad thang?"

"No, you came with great recommendations despite your mutant and New Orleans heritage. However, so far you only teach two French classes a day yes?"

"That's right sir."

"To accommodate the student's needs we want you to have three additional classes along with the ones you have."

"Tat's a lot …"

"I know so the staff and I have come up with the decision to increase your salary. You can triple your salary however if your top two students take the national French award home."

"Sounds like fun."

"Good, we will talk later ."

Gambit went outside to take a smoke. Three more classes of screaming girls, not that that was a bad thing, but the most French he could get them to perform correctly was eating a French fry. And he was not fond of stalker girlfriends. Quickly putting out the bud he turned to go back to the class when she came around the corner.

"So you smoke?" Magritte asked.

"Sometimes. Shouldn't ya be in class?"

"Oui, but I wanted to see you."

He was wondering what he should tell the girl to make her never want to talk to him again, but even he knew one look at him would make any teenage girl for miles fall head over hills. Sometimes his good looks were such a curse.

"Ya know there's the national French exam comin up an I need two people ta go.'

"Take me take me please.'

"I don know. Ya are skippin classes …"

"I'm going I'm going!" she said running off.

"Where hav ya been hmm?" Rogue asked. It was her free bell.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere wit her hmm?"

"She found me."

"Yer sleepin on te floor tonight." Rogue said before

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Gesh this story is getting positive, time to introduce a little anarchy muhahahahaha **

**O um yeah, please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Moving Targets **

**. **

"Looks like te two students who are representin Bayville High in te National French Exam is …" Gambit paused looking at all his French students sitting on the bleachers after school to hear the announcement, "Magritte Nicole an Rogue."

The class clapped for the pair, but the girls new this wasn't just a competition about the French language. It was about making Gambit happy to win his affection. As the class celebrated Zero looked at his target through the window.

He could kill Gambit now but he wanted to wait. He would not rush such an important moment in his life. He also noticed that Gambit seemed to have a … attachment to the girl. From what he heard from Frost the two were practically a couple and it was easy to see why.

He knew his orders did not involve the girl, but causing her pain would cause Gambit pain. Maybe it was time for him to know that he was here waiting for him.

…

Later that night Gambit came into his room towel drying his hair when the sound of a bullet shot came through his window and hit the mirror right in the reflection of his right eye. Gambit was not hurt at all, but he did know that Zero was telling him he was here. He ran to the window, but didn't see anything when the others came through the door to see if he was ok or in Logan's case not ok.

"Wat happened Rems?"

"Someone tried ta shoot me is all."

"Like any idea who?"

"Not really."

"How could tey miss that big head of yours?" Logan asked.

"Logan!" Rogue scolded.

"Don worry bout it Rogue. I'm fine." Gambit told her as he sat beside her, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket. Gambit could tell that Rogue knew exactly who was after him, but neither pressed the issue.

At around two o'clock in the morning Rogue woke him up.

"Why is Zero tryin ta kill ya?"

"Cause he can now."

"Why couldn't he then?"

"Striker aint let 'em. Looks like I lost my usefulness to 'em."

"Are you going to let him hurt you?"

"No why?"

"Cause Zero should no tat I'm te only one allowed ta kill ya."

"Haha, very funny Rogue. And are ya gonna tell em tat?'

"Te next time I see 'em. But he never misses. He might kill ya." She said pulling closer to him on their bed.

Turning to her while putting a comforting arm around her, "I aint gonna let him kill me Roguey. Don't worry."

"I'm already worryin."

"I can tell."

"Will ya at least tell te others bout Zero?"

"He's my business and I'll handle it."

"Wat's wit men an they ego's?" she softly glared at him.

"Honestly Rogue tougher mutants had tried ta kill me an they all failed. Trust me when I say I can handle myself."

"But jus incase ya die an I hav ta avenge yer death I want ya ta know sometin."

"Wat ya want me ta know?" he asked.

"I don want ya calln me Rogue no more."

"But tat's yer name."

"No Rogue is the name they called me in prison. It's my slave name."

"So wat do ya want me ta call ya?"

"My real names Annamarie. Jus call me Anna fer short."

"Annamarie, tat's a pretty name. Why aint ya tell me before?"

"No one besides Logan an I were tryin ta kill ya before."

"Thanks fer te vote of confidence."

"Yer welcome Remy."

"Night Anna."

"Night"

"Night, tat's it?"

"I meant night Remy, happy now?" he nodded to her in the dark as they went to sleep.

…

Meanwhile Frost and Zero were meeting at a dinner on the opposite side of town. Frost sat across the man with a white chocolate frapachino while Zero just had a glass of water with two lemon pieces to the side on a small plate.

"Striker wants a report Frost." He said looking at her.

"About the girl? About Gambit? About the XMen?"

"About the girl for now and I … we do not require information on ."

"Fine," she sipped her drink, "The girl seems to not trust anyone except Gambit. The burly one named Logan, or what you like to call Project X, makes sure to keep the girls mutant activity to a minimum so I do not know if there is a change of power. Also the girl knows …"

"Knows? Knows about what, us?"

"The day she saw me she believed me to be a spy for Striker."

"Does anyone believe her?"

"No, well Logan maybe."

"I told Striker not to depend on you."

"Me? Your target is still breathing."

Squeezing a lemon into his water, " and I have a score to settle. No one, and I mean , no one ever escaped me, but then he showd up. Always flirting and gambling with the guards. The first time he escaped was under my watch. I got him back ,but after the forth time Striker was fed up with me.

He had me hung from the ceiling and had Deathstrike 'babysit' me with her claws. Barely alive Striker told me he'd give me another chance. When I was well I swore revenge, however Striker wouldn't let me get it till now."

"Men and their sob stories. Hmm looks like Sabel is here." Frost watched an overly tall and muscular man walk in covered in a huge brown leather coat, hat, and boots.

"Evening Sabertooth."

"Zero." Was all he said before sitting down next to Emma.

"Who's this?" he asked looking at her.

"Another pawn of Striker's little games." She replied over her coffee.

"We can trust her. Calm yourself." Zero motioned for him to relax.

"Animals." Emma mumbled to herself as he settled down.

"Sabertooth what have you found out?" Zero asked drinking half his water in one gulp.

"Magneto's organization is made up of a bunch of young kids with too much power for them to control. His most disciplined serves directly under him. His first group being the Acolytes which I am on and the Brotherhood, which his children are on. I also know a little bit about the girl as well."

"You do?" her eyebrow rose.

"Tell us."

"It appears that Magneto is very close 'friends' with the shape shifting woman named Mystique."

"I have heard of her." Emma started.

"And so do I. Her espionage skills are nearly unparalled."

"Yeah that's her. Anyway about 15 years ago she joined his group promising to bring him what will one day be the strongest mutant known to mankind."

"How could she bring him apocalypse?" Zero asked.

"Not him, the girl."

"There is nothing special about Rogue. I would know." Emma started.

"From what I heard when the two were talking in his office last week that when the girl turned 18 she was to be given to him. She said that a future seeing mutant had saw Rogue's future. And that mutant knew that under the right circumstances she would be unstoppable. However, Mystique can't find the girl and she is running out of time."

"What else did they say?" Zero asked completely interested.

"Nothing unless you want me to tell you about the two mating."

"That's disgusting! Why would you listen to that!" Emma yelled at him.

"Grrr, I cant help but to hear. Heightened senses remember? And it wasn't much to listen too, they were done before I got to the bottom pf the stairs."

"Poor her," Emma said finishing her drink, "Are we done here?"

Finishing his water, "I think we are. Sabertooth make sure to tell Striker what you have heard. We will meet in the park next week same time."

"Now can we go?" Emma huffed crossing her legs.

"Lean back," in a flash he had pulled out his gun and shot the lone man working in the dinner, "No witnesses."

…**. **

"Piedro have you done what I asked?" Magneto asked sitting in the brotherhood living room at 3 in the morning.

"It is hard father with the XMen showing up and Wanda here being no help."

"Do not blame me!" She glared at him.

"You are the one who wants to be all lovey-dovey with the enemy!" he accused finger and all.

"Wanda is right Piedro. Men do not place the blame on others." Magneto calmed the two.

"You're right father."

"And Wanda what have you been doing?"

"You promise that you wont hate me?"

"Looks like Wanda's in trouble."

"Quiet Piedro!" they both told him before silence set upon them as Wanda sat in her chair.

"Father remember how I have constantly told you that Piedro and I deserve to serve you directly because we are more worthy than your Acolytes?," she saw him nod, "Tonight I watched Sabertooth meet up at a dinner with these Striker agents talking about the girl you have been looking for. From what I heard she has been living with the XMen and going to school with them all along.

If brother and his dufuss friends wouldn't have gotten kicked out a year back you would have known."

"This is quite an accusation young lady." Magneto told her.

"Believe me when I say that I wouldn't lie to you. I even voice recorded the conversation."

They all listened to the recording.

"It seems Sabertooth is not as dumb as I mistook him for."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing for now. Let's give Mystique time to find the girl and let's let Sabertooth think he has not been found out yet. Apparently Striker wanted to spy on all of us. It is quite a blessing that I never really share personal information with him. Piedro go to bed. We will disguise your failures in the morning."

"Yes father." Piedro said before sprinting off and hiding on the stairwell to see what his dad was going to say to Wanda.

"You have done me proud Wanda. And for your risks you shall be rewarded. Whilst I am in the real world dealings I will need someone to rule in my stead in Genosha."

"Father, shouldn't Piedro get this role?"

"He is nothing to me except for blood. You on the other hand are born to rule. The people will respect you. How about uyou start first thing Monday morning.'

"Thanks father!" Wanda jumped in his arms as Piedro walked to his bed burdened with his hurt pride.

…

Gambit went into the Walgreens to get him a pack of smokes and some healthy snacks for Rogue besides apple. When he exited the store he saw Zero leaning against the doors.

"Wat, no guns?" Gambit asked.

"No, not this time." Zero told him.

"Then why ya here?"

"Just in case my warning was just a little too subtle I wanted to come and visit you in person."

"Don worry I got ya message."

"You should enjoy those cigarettes. One of them will be your last."

"Tat's not wat I believe." Gambit told him placing his groceries in the car without getting in.

"You know what's funny?"

"Nope, but I guess ya gonna tell me non?"

"I find it funny that in just a few weeks you went from hardened criminal to school teacher and all for what? A girl who's going to be added to the pool or who know what else Striker has planned for her."

"An I find it funny yer talkin gta me bout wat ya find funny."

"Don't let me hurt your feelings. They say love is something that even the worse kind of person needs and I am happy that you get to experience that before I kill you. And what's with that look? I have planned to kill you slowly you know. Maybe if I'm lucky enough the girl will find you and watch you die."

"Leave 'er out of tis!"

"Defensive are we Mr. LeBeau? Striker never told me to do anything to the girl … at least not yet anyway. And when Striker does get her and she starts to beg for you I will personally remind her everyday of how I killed you. I wouldn't want her to forget about you."

"Are ya done here?"

"Almost." Zero said backing off the car. Gambit drove off figuring he had an idea of what 'almost' meant. Right when Zero pulled a gun out to shoot his tires, Gambit through a few cards behind him, knocking the man over. Smiling Gambit sped off home.

…

At Alkali lake Jane (the doctor if you forgot) returned to her office surprised to see Deadpool sitting in her chair with files scattered among her desk. She instantly cowered back.

"Do not be afraid of me." Deadpool said.

"But you cant talk?" she should know, she was the one who stitched his mouth shut.

"I can now." He said holding the scalpel up for her to see.

"Wh … wha … what do you want?"

"Jane, Jane, Jane, you know what I want."

"I have talked to Striker about your freedom. He doesn't trust you yet."

In a flash he appeared behind her.

"Tsk, Tsk, tsk, Jane. You are soooo disappointing."

"Please don't kill me!"

"Kill you, oh no I don't think so … at least not yet. I have use for you."

"Use?"

"Jane you're going to help me get the other thing I want most in the world."

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx…. **

**A lot's going on in this chapter guys! Please tell me what yall think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Forced Plans **

**. **

"**G**ood job Jane. You got me exactly what I asked for."Deadpool said as he liked her cheek. Shaking slightly Jane had brought up the computer files on all Striker's agents.

"Wha … what are you going to do with this information?" she asked. In an instant his hand came across her face.

"You have always been nosy Jannie," he smiled at the hand he slapped her with, "But since you asked nicely … I am going to take everything from Striker. His base, his family, his precious mutant experiments, and finally his life; just like what he did to me."

Jane held her smarting cheek as she withdrew away from him with one hand still on the computer. Deadpool picked the woman up and sat her on his lap as he looked at the computer. On the computer it showed all his operatives with descriptions, pictures, and their heart rate.

Deadpool scanned down to Zero. He recognized him. When they first joined Striker they thought they were doing the right thing. Obviously he had been wrong. Striker used him! And turned him into whatever he was now, then suddenly his heart beat went from a 70bpm to 0bpm in ten seconds flat.

"He's dead!" Jane screeched.

"Shhh Jane. I was going to spare him too … oh well. Stitch my mouth back together, I'll go back in my cell, and you will only tell Stryker that Zero died. If you tell him about me I will pull this sword out of my hand and jab it straight through your vagina."

"Hand me the needle." She asked with a quavering hand.

After many failed attempts and some terrible jokes on Deadpool's behalf she burst into Stryker's office.

"What is it Ja…" he started upset he was being interrupted as he spoke to Sabertooth.

"Zero is dead!"

Stryker's face paled, his jaw opened wide, his falling cup of coffee forgotten until the sounds of growling filtered through the air.

"Bu … but that's impossible Jane. couldn't have done that! Maybe the machine is …"

"I called on everything that I could. He's not answering."

…**Zero's Death… **

Zero sat in the high school auditorium as Kelly was presented with the award for the nation's top French students. To seem fair he gave the award to Gambit. When everyone clapped so did Zero. He was dressed as per usual in a nice fitted business suit. Tonight he would end Gambit's life.

He felt waiting till now was somewhat honorable. Why kill a man who has nothing? Killing Gambit now in his mind would be equivalent to killing Abraham Lincoln after the Civil War. Abe had performed a major accomplishment; he would leave the world a legacy and now that Gambit had got his awards and such it was time to off him.

As the room emptied he left and waited outside behind a tree that was not too far from his car. However he planned on killing Gambit the moment his foot stepped through the door.

Ten long minutes later he reached the door however some blonde girl jumped in his way.

"So what is my prize!" she giggled.

"Ya mean Rogue an yer's prize."

"Yeah yeah me and whats her name … so what's our prize?"

"You'll jus have ta wait an see. By te way did ya see Rogue anywhere?"

"No, she practically vanished after the ceremony."

Zero sighed as he watched Remy go back into the building. An hour later he came outside looking overly worried. Apparently he couldn't find his underage girlfriend.

He readied his gun. In two steps his target would be dead at last, but before that something shiny quickly slashed past his vision. Zero looked down at his slit throat with his last thoughts being revenge and regret for he would never know who the person was that killed him.

Half an hour later Rogue strolled to Gambit who was sitting angrily on his car.

"Where were ya!" he yelled at her in a way that reminded her of Logan.

"Takin out te trash."

"Wat trash?"

She didn't answer. She just got in the car. She wouldn't tell him anytime soon about what she did tonight. It wasn't her first time and with Emma around she was positive it wouldn't be her last.

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review. I hope you enjoyed it! I know it got a tad graphic in a few spots; sorry **

**And yes I did spell Stiker with an I and a y. Technically it's with a y but yall all know wat I mean **


	17. Chapter 17

_**-Shi- **_

_**.**_

Every time in year when the flowers were in full bloom Ikokoru would go into her small metal cage of a room in the Alkalai base, strip off her slate suit, and dress in her traditional robes. Today marked the eve of her father's untimely demise at Logan's hand.

Ikokoru sat on her knees in her black mofuku style kimono before the small alter she made. For hours on end she would bow asking for forgiveness and wisdom as well as reassuring her father that she would avenge him as she had yet to do. She also promised him a proper mourning since after Logan killed the man Stryker had her father cremated immediately.

As she sent her final prayers and grievances to the other world she lit her last piece of essence. While she stuck the stick into the proper holding area the strap on her sandal broke and the door swung open.

"It is a bad omen to my people when the strap of your geta sandal breaks." Ikokoru whispered aloud to herself.

"Stryker wants us to investigate Zero's death immediately!" Sabertooth growled at her from the doorway holding his nose from the strong scent of essence.

"Let me change, I'll be out in a second." She told him looking up from her sandal. Once he left she put on her grey suit and cracked her knuckles. She quickly watched as her nails grew into adamantium claws. It was Logan's fault she was like this.

She remembered as if it were yesterday when she had received a letter from Logan in which he told her that he was responsible for her father's death. Angry she used her resources to seek him out. A long the way she came across Stryker. He promised her that he could make her strong enough to defeat Logan, but what he didn't say was that he was going to turn her into a slave.

Blinking her memories away she met with Sabertooth outside their jet. The last none area he was seen in was Bayville, but the transmitter on his body told a different story. It pinpointed him a few miles due east in the woods.

Landing, Sabertooth tracked the scent with vigor. Sabertooth wasn't one to easily make friends or to care for someone other than himself, but Zero was one of the few exceptions to that. Zero was his best friend and if he found out who did it, although he was quite sure it was Gambit, he would rip them limb from limb.

"He's here."

" I do not see anything Sabertooth." Ikokoru said joining him at the base of a lake.

"He's down there."

"I will check then." She said jumping in quickly followed by Sabertooth. After a few moments they saw a car without a license plate on it. Strapped to the front seat by a seat belt was Zero.

It was apparent that the sea life had stated to pick off of him. He was very pale and yet blue at the same time. His hair still billowed as it normally would have been if he had been under water under a different set of circumstances.

As Ikokoru pulled his head back Sabertooth almost growled at the apparent slit throat he sported. Not only would Gambit kill him, but he went through the trouble of having him bleed out to death and hiding his body where no one was sure to find it.

Going up for breath they both pulled the hair from their face.

"What do we do now?" Ikokoru asked.

"You wait here. I'm going to get him out."

"Don't you think I'll have an easier time with that than you?" she asked extending her nails. Nodding they both managed to pull him out.

"Stryker will not like this."

"He won't know."

"Won't know?"

"Cut the chip out his neck. We're burying him here."

"We …"

"Yes W-E. Unless you want to fight …"

Twenty two scratches, fifteen punches, four throws, six gut hits, a few healings later they both started to dig a hole for Zero, after they acquired shovels, and buried him. In a way Ikokoru was jealous. She didn't get to bury her father.

By the time they were finish and Sabertooth was ready to leave the sun was setting. They went back to the jet, but it wouldn't start. They decided to just stay there for the night and contact Stryker in the morning.

In need of a fire they split up to look for wood. As Sabertooth was gathering wood her heard Ikokoru scream and ran back to her.

He saw her standing with her back towards him with a hole in her chest. He caught her as she fell backwards. She could heal better than Logan, but even she couldn't live through three direct stabs through her heart.

"Ikokoru …." Sabertooth said worried.

"Take me (cough) to (cough) Logan." She pleaded.

**Ten Minutes Later **

Rogue, Gambit, Logan, and Kitty were playing Tennis in the front yard when Logan dropped his racquet and growled. Coming at them all was Sabertooth carrying Ikokoru.

"Who is she?" Kitty asked standing besides Rogue, "I hope she'll be ok."

"Tat's Lady Deathstryke, she works with Stryker." Rogue told her.

"What happened!" Logan asked taking her from him.

"He happened!" Sabertooth growled glaring at Gambit. Logan however was focused on Ikokoru.

"Yuriko, what happened?" Logan asked her.

"It (cough) happened all to (cough) fast … don't rememb(cough)er."

"Come on tell me something girl." Logan pleaded.

"Asked Sabe (cough) bring me (cough cough cough)."

"You wanted to see me … what else. Come on dammit heal already!"

"I (cough) will never (cough) forgive you for (cough) killing my father …."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your father and I didn't want this life for you." He said moving the hair from her face seeing her silver eyes fade into the hazel ones he had fell in love with all those years ago.

"Just as I (cough) never stopped (cough) loving you. (cough cough cough) do not leave me here … I (cough) want to go home."

"But I don't want you to go."

"I'll (cough) always be in your heart Logan."

She smiled at him gently thinking how much she wanted to kill Logan, but when she had the chance she didn't. She had lied to her ancestors. Oh well.

"Yuriko?" he asked watching her smile kindly for the first time in years. He held her as her now hazel eyes rolled back in her head, her body palled, and her heartbeat stopped.

"Who did this to her?" Logan growled at Sabertooth.

"He did just like he did Zero!"

"I aint kill 'em." Gambit shouted back.

"He couldn't have. He wasn't there. He's been here all day." Logan stated.

Rogue kept to herself at first. She killed Zero and she wasn't going to let someone else hurt her Gambit.

"He aint kill Zero, I did." Rogue told Sabertooth.

"Rogue stop defending Gumbo." Logan

"It's not te time ta be funny Anna." Gambit

"I will kill you Gambit for that!" Sabertooth

"Like Rogue lets go back inside and like leave this to the adults."

"I wanna stay here!"

"Rogue listen to Half Pint." Logan said without looking at her.

**Meanwhile **

"Good Job Jannie! Messing with the thrusters was a great way to stall them!" Deadpool told Jane who was propped on his lap like a puppet.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"I wish I could had seen the look in her eyes Jannie! She was all, 'I'm gathering firewood' and I was all Samurai like stabbing her threw the heart like that. But just to be on the safe side I did it three times. Maybe I should thank Stryker for these antimantium swords he just had to stuff in my arms!"

"You want be able to kill them all Deadpool. Please just stop …"

"Just stop? Just stop! Where was just stop when Stryker drug me out of my bed and into his lab hmm? Where was just stop when he did this to me!"

"Please …"

"You only care because I can, could, and probably will kill you! Anyway before you run off to daddy tell me what does Stryker treasure most hmm? His son? His workers?"

"Stryker cares nothing of Jason and the other mutants. He just uses them. That is all."

"Really … tell me Jannie where Jimmy or what you like to call MutantX is. I'll kill him just like I did his bitch."

"I do not know where he is. He ran from here after we finisjed experimenting on him."

"Atleast he was smart. So where does Sabertooth hide out. I know he's not here."

"I … don't know."

"You're lying Jannie … I'll deal with you later."

…**xxxXXXxxx….**

**Another one bites the dust :( **

**How fortunate Deadpool doesn't know about Prisoner 826 … yet. Keyword being yet. **

**And for you statistical people who say Ikokoru (real name Yuriko I know I messed up oh well) says she cant be stabbed to death, I'm going to tell you technically she shouldn't have healing powers in the first place and her claws originally weren't made out of the same material that Logan's were, but they did love each other at one time … **

**Please review thanks ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Collaboration **

**. **

Jane walked into her office after her meeting with Stryker, shut the door, and was struck hard against the floor.

"Janeie, you have been keeping secrets from me. Bad girl!"

Holding her jaw, "I have not kept any secrets from you!"

"Oh really," Deadpool said as he stalked around her holding a few files, "While you were away I found files not only on my old friend Logan ,but on Prisoner 826 code name Rogue."

"What about her?"

"What about her? Ha, didn't I tell you that I was going to ruin Stryker's life just like he ruined mine and here's his crown jewel and you conveniently 'forgot' to mention her to me!"

"I did not forget to mention her! You asked about your old teammates and Stryker's agents and she is neither!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Jane. Now I've read that she's under Logan's care at this Xavier Institute…"

"If you know where they are than why are you here?"

"I need you to talk to Stryker for me …"

…

"Damn, Zero, Deathstrike, Bolt, Wraith, Maverick, Nord, and now my son. What the hell is going on here!"

"Stryker," Jane spoke up, "It could only be WeaponX, who else has the motive, resources, and common knowledge on this place to do something like this?"

"You expect me to believe that that monkey did this?"

"And you believe Gambit did it!"

" is a crafty one …"

"I disagree with you Stryker." A tall blonde woman came in.

"Ah Commander Lora." Stryker said watching his newest addition walk into the room.

"Who are you?" Jane asked over her glasses.

"Commander Lora," Stryker started, "Is a valuable asset to us and I thought I'd never meet someone who hates mutants as much as I do, but here she is."

"Like I was saying I agree with Ms. Jane Stryker."

"So what do you suggest then Jane?"

…

"We have a breach!" Magneto shouted sending his Acolytes outside their warehouse. Colossus, Sabertooth, and Pyro ran outside to see a bald muscular man in his late twenties wearing red paints and had his bone structure tattooed on his flesh in black ink.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Magneto asked landing besides his men.

"I've come to ask for your help." Deadpool said.

"Help hmm. Leave now or we'll be forced to attack."

"Sounds like fun." He said stepping forward extending his a blade from each of his fist.

Pyro created a fiery stallion to attack Deadpool when he instantly disappeared.

"Hey where is he?" Pyro asked aloud.

"Behind you." Deadpool whispered before cutting Pyro's gas tanks off and kicking him had in the back. Sabertooth jumped at Deadpool. True he worked for Stryker as well, but he didn't say anything about sending Deadpool in.

Sabertooth hit the ground to realize that his advisory had teleported behind him and stabbed him in the back. Nothing lethal. And he blasted Colossus when he got to lose.

Magneto watched as his men were easily beaten.

"You may have defeated my men."

"Your men here and the others at the Brotherhood house. You know your daughter is pretty. When this is over maybe I should pay her a visit …"

"What do you want from us?"

"Your help to capture an overgrown weasel and his little pet."

"Come again?"

"The Wolverine and the red headed girl with him. They call her Rogue."

"What do you want with those two?"

"I see you're new at this Mags. From now on you take all your orders from me got it and if you want to ask questions I advise them be about other topics."

"I will not obey some overpowered pompous …"

"Save it. You will do as I say for two reasons. One, if you don't I will give all your men to Stryker for experiments and lastly, you saw how fast I teleported. Let's just say if things don't go my way your little witch will have more to worry about than a loss of virginity."

"Fine I will do as you say and you will leave my Wanda alone!"

"You are in no position to threaten me. Now get them inside and clean this place up, and change your clothes. What is with that dorky helmet you wear?" Deadpool ordered walking past Magneto.

…

By nightfall both the Acolytes and Brotherhood members were stationed in the warehouse. Deadpool sat on Magneto's chair with Wanda dressed in naughty maids clothes at his feet.

"Why does my daughter have to be dressed like a prostitute!" Magneto yelled at him.

Tilting his head up, "Call it incentive. I was going to have her naked … which do you prefer?"

Magneto glared at Deadpool. As far as the others go Piedro was fetching him snacks, Lance was playing guitar so that Freddy could dance for him like a court jester, Toad was forced to clean the floors, Sabertooth was left alone, Pyro had to cook for him, while Colossus was used as a mobile bench to sit on whenever he left Magneto's metal chair.

"So," Deadpool started, "We are going to attack the XMen. Richter scale …"

"The names Avalanche!"

"Ava … whatever. Anyway you will shake the foundation as the main distraction. Piedro you will run in and get as many of those kids out as you can. Blob you will be a shield for all people with heavy blast like Cyclops. Wanda you will remain here … with him (points at toad).

Magneto you will use your powers to cause destruction. Anything or one you can move fling it at the enemy. Pyro, burn the campus to the ground as best you can and take a back up lighter or something with you.

Benchboy (Pete) and the Cat (Sabertooth) your job is to secure the Rogue girl for me. Also after a while Magneto I want you to throw Logan my way. Does everyone understand?"

They all nodded at his request. Deadpool was very happy to leave with permission this time. His revenge just kept getting closer and closer. He could almost taste it.

.

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review; thank you :) **

**And thanks to the reviewer who gave me this idea!**


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome Home

.

"Hey Magnetman…" Deadpool said sitting on Colossus his new mobile bench.

"It's Magneto."

"Whatever, hand me your helmet. I think I might have found a use for it."

Magneto levitated his helmet to Deadpool as ordered.

"Good now Wanda your blouse."

"Excuse me!" she hissed making objects stat to lift into the air.

"Oh sorry me lady I meant give me your blouse please."

Wanda huffed but complied. He took her shirt and rubbed the helmet till he could see his reflection in it before throwing it back at Wanda.

"Yes some of my hair is growing back!" he beamed.

"How much longer do I have to play the guitar?" Lance complained. By now the soars on his fingers had sores.

"You can take a break Richter, but not you fatty. You need all the exercise you can get."

Blob raised his tired feet yet again. It amused everyone how Deadpool could consider this humorous.

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Sabertooth growled.

"All that growling will help you choke. Anyway we'll leave out … after some last minute preparations."

"Last minute?" Pyro repeated.

"Oh yes. Now Roadrunner fetch me some food. Magnoman get me some water with a slice of lemon," He said waving off Pietro and his father, "And Wanda dearest my feet are a little sore. Message them. Combustion since you're not doing anything how about you clean the floor … with your tongue."

"My what!" Pyro yelled at him.

"It's either the floor or in the ground. You decided."

Upset Pyro bent on his knees and proceeded to lick the floor with all he had.

.Meanwhile.

Gambit knew it was a bit early to go to the bar, but he needed a drink. Apparently Sabertooth still blamed him for Zero and that hot Asian chick's deaths and rarely left him alone. Good thing school was out.

As he sat on a barstool a woman came from the table to the counter to sit next to him.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi."

"May I inquire as ta why yer here so early in te day?"

"I needed a stiff one."

"Of course you do."

"Are you offering … to pay for a drink that is?"

"How could I say no to such a lovely lady."

Gambit got her a drink and they started talking about sports and other what knots when finally she sat her seventh drink down.

"Ok enough with the small talk."

"Small talk?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you want to screw me or not?"

"I'd love to …"

"But?"

"I don't know …"

"It isn't everyday a girl like me is at the bar."

"I shouldn't."

"Barkeep another round." She said, "And is that your pen on the floor?"

When Gambit turned to look she dropped something in his drink. After a few more minutes of small talk he finished his drink, but felt weird. In fact he felt like a sex deprived horny teenager and the woman he was sitting with started to look quite appetizing.

"Maybe I should take ya up on tat offer."

"I knew you'd see things my way." She said slapping some money on the bar and taking him to her hotel room.

…

"Are you ready to go yet!" Magneto yelled at Deadpool who was once again staring at his hair.

"Patience my friend."

"We are NOT friends mutant." Magneto told him pulling his helmet away from his face suddenly. Upset Deadpool pulled Wanda from his feet up to his arms and put one hand across her chest.

"Have you forgotten Mags who runs this now?" Deadpool said tugging at Wanda's shirt.

"No, I have not." He said giving back the helmet so Deadpool released Wanda.

"Since you all look so bored. We will go now." He said finally getting off of Colossus.

…

"Do you have the package?" Jane asked her assistant over the phone.

"Yes."

"Good, now bring it back here."

…**. **

The XMen were startled by the sudden earth movement.

"Like what is that!" Kitty squeaked.

"Probably vyour boyfriend."

"Like shut up Kurt!"

"XMen please report to the front lawn ready for a battle. Both the Brotherhood and the Acolytes are here as well as a new face. Be careful!" The Professor told them all mentally.

As best they could they made it to the front lawn.

"Jean knock Lance out, the rest of you leave the new face alone till I see what it can do! Move out." Scott commanded.

Jean sent a mental blast Lance's way causing him to fall over as well a stopping the shaking. Then Pyro started to attack the greenery which needless to say made Storm come out near ready to kill a person. As the automotive defense systems went off Magneto used them against the XMen easily hurting Kitty and keeping the rest on their toes.

Logan put Kitty back inside as he too joined the fight. Whilst bullets, fire, and rain covered the battlefield Pietro sped in. He opened all the kids doors and teased them so that they'd follow him out. None were skilled enough to actually hurt him, but none the less they followed him out to the battlefield.

Beast was trying to stop the weapons system but all he could manage to do was turn the bullets to lasers on stun mode which is what most of the kids received as they exited the building.

"Kurt, Rogue get the kids inside! Storm whip up a distraction. Logan … Logan where are you!" Scott ordered yet again as he was busy dodging his car turned weapon that blob had in his oversized hands.

Logan had started to fight Sabertooth. Easily occupied. On the other hand while Rogue went back outside for more students Colossuspicked her up easily and tossed her further from her friends on the ground.

"I am sorry for this. But once again I have no choice."

"Than neither do i!" Rogue told him as she took off her gloves and charged at him.

…

Gambit awoke nude on the hotel bed. He wondered what came over him. One moment he was cool as a cucumber then the next he was like a bitch in heat. He just had to get laid. Which he did and he wondered where the woman went that was with him.

Putting on his clothes he realized the X-Watch he received was going off meaning there was a battle where his Rogue could possibly get hurt and he was sitting here basking in the affects of an afterglow!

…

Jumping infront of Blob, Deadpool used his adamantium blades to refract Cyclops blast at Storm. Hurt she fell hard to the ground. Free at last Pyro scorched most of the topiary and started to send his creation at the mansion. Logan was still fighting with Sabertooth while Magneto was still having fun using their weapons against them.

Colossus was warned to keep his distance and used a tree to hit her hard. Once she was on the ground panting he picked her up and squeezed hard until she passed out in his arms, then retreated into the distance.

Scott tried his best to lead his team, but it was hard between managing the injured, getting the XMen in training out of harms way, and taking down the bad guys. And just when he was about to have his world rocked by Lance, Gambit knocked him out with a staff.

"About time YOU showed up! Where were you!"

"No time ta explain. Now where's Rogue?"

"I have her and Kitty escorting the kids in. You however need to help outside."

"777 huh. Didn't think you'd live this long. We're done here." Deathpool said as his group, plus Rogue, retreated into the distance."

…

Lips rebound Deadpool placed the girl back in her cell.

"Good job Wade. It appears that I should have used you from the beginning." Stryker said to the silent Wade who's movements seemed all of a sudden more controlled.

"Jane tells me she has a plan for if she doesn't cooperate."

Deadpool nodded.

"Now go to your cell." He said still looking at Rogue.

Deadpool nodded and did as commanded with a slight smile on his face.

Licking his perpetually dry lips, "Welcome back 826."

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx…**

**Did you like? Please review thanks**


	20. Chapter 20

**Life Insurance **

**. **

Rogue awoke against the cold metal of the floor. She assumed that she was taken to Magneto's base as she sat up, not seeing anything. Panicked she tried to reach for her eyes when she realized her hands were tied, no strapped between her back.

This was all too familiar. She bound like an animal, in a metal cell. All the humanness she learned over the last year instantly went away as she thrust her body against the cage repeatedly. The guards outside the cell did nothing. They all knew the fate that would be bestowed upon you the moment you entered that cell.

After two hours straight of her shrieking and banging Stryker came outside her cell.

"So I see you've realized that you're home Prisoner 826 or do you prefer to be called Rogue now?" he teased. She responded with growls. Stryker could just imagine the hate seething under her mask.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Of course she was hungry, but she refused to eat anything from him.

"I'll take that as a no. You see last time you got lucky. just had to take a liking to you. But this time I assure you that you wont escape a second time."

**Meanwhile with the XMen **

"She aint here, damnit!" Gambit hissed. He, along with Logan, against the Professors wishes left the crippled mansion in search of Rogue. They found their base and blew it to bits. Kicking Magneto again for good measure Gambit stomped away towards Logan.

"Any sign of her Gumbo?" Logan asked knowing the answer.

"No, she aint here."

"And neither is Wade."

"Who?"

"The new guy. He … we used to work for Stryker, but after he turned me into this (extends claws) I left. I'm guessing he experimented on Wade too. He's not here and neither is the girl."

"So there wit him then …"

"We aint strong enough yet to go after him. The others are hurt Gambit (places a hand on his shoulder) We'll get her back. I can promise you that."

Gambit nodded as the pair left the destroyed base strewn with badly beaten Brotherhood and Acolyte members.

**Two Weeks Later **

"She still won't eat Jane. She won't do us any good dead." Stryker told Lora and her.

"We could always …" Jane stated.

"No I will NOT do that!"

"You will have no choice then Stryker."

There was a pause. Stryker obviously didn't like what he was about to agree to. Lora looked confused but stayed silent. Eventually after a few not so softly muttered curse words he agreed, "Very well."

**XMen **

"We cant wait faever Charles. We don know wat they could had done to 'er by now!" Gambit yelled at the Professor.

"I understand your concern Gambit. But we are still rebuilding the mansion and some of our more experienced members are still injured. We cannot risk further injury by sending out everyone to bring back one stray XMen in training." He tried to reason with her.

"Storm and Jean are hurt. We can do witout both."

"Bobby is hurt as well …"

"You gotta be kiddin me. Tat kid counts as an experienced member?"

"Although he's young he has proved his worth."

"Fine I'll get 'er myself!"

"We will help just be patient."

"No, I've been there before. I know what they can do to her an I promised tat I'd take care of 'er. I will not wait faever!"

"He has a point Chuck."

"You are letting both of your emotions get the better of you."

Slamming his hands on the desk, "So tell me if it were Jean out there ya wouldn't send us all out there ta get 'er hurt or not!"

The Professor felt anger engulf him. The Cajun had a point.

Pulling back, "Thought so." Gambit huffed.

Entering the office, "Gambit, Logan," Scott started, "Rogue s family and we will help her, but it's only logical to go in there when we are strong. Who knows what defenses they have. Look at what they did to Logan and the new guy. All I'm saying is that I'm glad that he's on our side. So maybe we should wait it out a little. Just one more week …"

"Scott has a point." The Professor noted.

"Grr I hate it when Shades has a point." Logan agreed.

"One week an tat's it." Gambit said curtly before turning on his heel and leaving.

**Alkalai Lab **

"She is prepared Jane." A male doctor next to her said.

"Has she already had the anesthetic?"

"Yes, twice the amount of a normal person."

"Good. Are the pain killers in effect?"

"Yes." A blonde woman also in a lab coat said.

Nodding, "Is all the other procedures ready?"

"Of course." The others said.

"We have to do this quickly. Open her legs and for God's sake make sure your gloves are on right."

"Are you sure Stryker is ok with this?" The blonde asked checking her gloves.

"I have already told him that we are about to perform artificial insemination on her. Judging by the girls' behavior patterns she seems to be very protective of her friends. Why not be protective of her own child?

**Jane's Office **

"So did you do it Jane?" Deadpool asked practically bouncing on his toes.

"Yes, I convinced Stryker."

"Don't sound so sad Jane. So how long do I have to wait for little Deadpool Jr. to be born?"

"Nine months the same as with human children."

"That's depressing. But do you want to know what's not depressing?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Once I raise that Bastard child of mine to have her and mine combined powers I will make the ultimate mutant that Stryker could only dream off and use it to kill Stryker. It's poetic to get killed by his legacy. All his hard work to make and control stronger mutants …"

"How fascinating."

"Try to sound a little happy Janie. I wont be here much longer, but I will come back for the girl. It's your job to make sure this process goes as smoothly as planned."

"And it will. Stryker didn't hire an imbecile."

"Are you sure?" he teased.

**Rogue **

Feeling rather groogy she pulled herself off the floor. It was weird that she was both untied and unmasked.

"Do you remember me bitch?" a woman asked on the other side of the bars.

Recognizing the voice, "Lora is that you?"

"You will pay for killing my family."

"They deserved it. They were bastards just like their bastard bitch of a daughter." Rogue said turning to face Lora. Lora had long since out grown her pink bows, stuffed animals, and pig tails. Today she stood before her a hardened woman. Her dirty blonde hair tied in a tight bun in the back of her head.

"How about you come in here and we'll settle this now."

"Ha, you never enter the beast's cage."

"At least yer smarter than I thought. An how do ya plan on killin my family? I don have one."

"It all depends on what you mean by family. I was not talking about your parents' kid."

"I don hav any siblings."

"So you don't know then."

"Know what?"

"Jane told me about you two."

"Are ya blind there's only me in here?"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Seriously Lora I'm te only one in here."

"True you are in there as well as the bastard child growing in your stomach."

"I'm not pregnant. I aint sleep wit no one. I cant."

"Science can do miraculous things. See you later …" Lora said leaving. Rogue watched her retreat. Was Lora lying to her? What if she was telling her the truth? She wasn't so cruel as to not eat for her supposed might possibly be there child.

After a rest she awoke around midnight starved when she saw a man standing next to her.

"Who are ya?"Rogue asked surprised.

"Just checking on you and what's ours. Are you hungry?" Deadpool asked.

"Yes"

"I snuck you some food." He said pushing a tray at her, "You know Stryker's gonna move you to a special location where I will watch you personally."

"Dammit."

**Visiting the Wolverine **

Logan was beyond pissed that Stryker came to flaunt the fact that he had Rogue to his face. Stryker also had a device in his watch that prevented his mind to be read.

"How have you been Logan?" Stryker asked.

"Where's Rogue!"

"She's with me … in a way. As you know. I just wanted you to know she's no longer at the lake base so before you come there and tear things up I just wanted to let you know it will be for nothing."

"How do you know you're not lying bub?"

"Cant you smell it in my scent?"

"Is he tellin te truth." Gambit huffed.

"Yeah he is … for once."

"You know Logan if you would had came a week ago she would had been there. I was surprised that you didn't come clawing through my spill way the same day she'd been captured."

Logan growled at him.

"How bout we jus kill ya anyway?" Gambit suggested.

"Sounds good to me Gumbo." Logan agreed.

"Logan, Gambit, no." The Professor told them.

"An why not?" Gambit asked.

"What would that accomplish?" The Professor asked.

"It'd make me feel bettah."

"He had this coming decades ago!"

The Professor sighed. Stryker turned to leave in his jet that he parked in the yard.

"No one told you that out could leave bub! This aint over!" Logan yelled at him.

"Once an animal always an animal Logan, and Mr. LeBeau you will pay for what you did to my soldiers." Stryker warned as he stepped into the plan, "But if you both won't to make my day come and visit me. You know where I'm at. Good bye."

**. **

**Please review thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**As Time Goes By **

**. **

**5ish months later**

Alkali Base had been destroyed yet there was still no sign of her. Stryker still lived since he flew away at the last minute on a chopper. Mutants were freed, but Gambit felt horrible. Where was Rogue? He had taken upon himself to do some aside espionage work as well but it had been five months without her.

"Still couldn't find anything Gumbo?"

"Not a hint. Wherever she is Stryker aint telling. What about you?" he asked Logan. This had become a habit of theirs. Every Friday night Gambit would come in very late, exhausted. Logan would wait for him and then they would compare information. Needless to say they still weren't getting anywhere.

"I 'talked' to Sabertooth. After a bit more 'conversing' I found out he works for Stryker, but he doesn't know where the girl is. He says he'll tell me if I give him you."

"Then why not give me to 'em?"

"I know Sabertooth. He won't tell us anything."

"How do ya know 'em so well?"

"We're brothers. Can't you tell?"

"An how am I not surprised."

"We'll find 'er kid. Just wait a little."

"A little more huh…"

**.Meanwhile. **

Rogue, on the other hand, if she had doubts about being pregnant before she definitely didn't now. Her new 'metal cell' had a bathroom built in with a small kitchen ajointment. Jane checked on her near constantly along with Lora's death threats. Deadpool also seemed to actually like her. Not the 'oh you're so great we're BFF like' but the 'we're agreeable' like.

…

One day after checking Rogue's blood pressure Jane waited around instead of going to her office upstairs.

"Janie how is she doing?" Deadpool asked.

"She's the same as always."

"That's good. Now 826 be a good girl while I go out and kill some more of Stryker's men."

Rogue glared at him as he teleported off. She hated when he did that since it reminded her so much of Kurt, and home, and family, and friends …

Coughing to get her attention, "He's not the father."

"Wat ya mean he aint te father?" Rogue asked.

"I couldn't … I refused to let Deadpool win entirely."

"So who is te father than?"

"When you were here you surprisingly befriended your roommate when all my statistics showed that you should had killed or at the very least attacked him. So I had a 'friend' of mine collect the necessary components."

"So Remy's te daddy then. Tats a relief!" _'Or is it'_ she thought to herself.

"Do not tell Deadpool or I'm afraid that he'll kill us both."

"Why would he wanta kill ya fer?"

"He has forced me to help him eliminate Stryker's men. I have a lot of valuable information on him."

"Then why does he want a baby fer?"

"He wants to raise his child to destroy Stryker. In a way it is like Stryker is being destroyed by his own legacy, his life's work."

"Can't he jus do tat his self?"

"Of course he could. None of us are strong enough to stop him. If he wanted Stryker dead now there is little to nothing that any of us can do about it."

**. **

**9ish Months Later **

**.**

The baby kicked a lot now. She hated that Deadpool felt the need to always be around her now, touching her stomach with gloves on, and constantly reminding her how her friends still had yet to come for her. Lora kept at her threats just waiting for the baby to be born as she always stayed out of range for Rogue to kill her.

With that in mind Rogue didn't want her child to be a casualty of Lora and hers past. Sighing she decided to do the only thing she could.

"Deadpool …"

"Call me Wade." He told her.

"Wade I thank Lora wants ta kill our baby."

"Why would she want to do that!" he near growled.

"She hates mutants. Her family tried ta kill me when I was younger, but I got away an now she wants revenge or sometin."

"I want let her hurt you."

"But you have to leave all the time. When yer gone she could kill us…"

"Then I'll get rid of her. Simple."

She watched him leave to no doubt kill Lora. Rogue rather deal with her own problems but this was a delicate case. If she tried to touch anyone here Deadpool would just teleport her away before the Professor could track her down, but with the baby and all Rogue refused to risk it. And what if she couldn't even touch her own child? That'd be a nightmare even more so than being stuck here all her life.

**. **

**After Delivery **

**. **

Rogue held her son in her hands for her first time. She gently touched his cheek. The fact that she could touch her son mad her smile brightly. The baby had a small tuft of Gambit's auburn hair with a stripe of white going through the right side and after it finally stopped crying his green eyes opened to her own set of green eyes.

Outside the room:

"So the kids immune to her, but will it still have her powers Jane?"

"I am sure that he will. But you will have to wait till he reaches puberty."

"Of course." Stryker said rolling his eyes.

"But once he does Stryker you will finally be able to add her mutation to the pool through her son's DNA."

"And once we get his DNA we won't need her anymore. Thank heavens."

…**. **

After the birth she had become rather tired. She remembered sleeping with her baby next to her, but as she looked around she did not see him then. She started to panic. What if Deadpool didn't kill Lora? What if Stryker took him?

Heartbeat increased she was about to hop off the bed when the door swung open. Deadpool was holding her son. The sight was almost adorable. He really wanted a kid. Too bad for him.

'Give em ta me?" Rogue pouted.

"No, I want to hold him for a while. We should name him Wade."

"I don't thank so."

"Wade Jr?"

"No!"

"Then what do you want to name him?"

"Jacques (pronounced like Jauq)."

"That's a terrible name."

"But that is what I want ta name 'em."

"Fine … next time I'm naming the baby."

'Did he just say next time?' Rogue thought in horror. She couldn't stay here and now that she had her son she knew that absorbing powers wouldn't hurt him. All she had to do was wait for Wade to go to sleep. He's a mutant. A mutant who can teleport that is …

…

After what seemed like eternity he finally went to sleep. Rogue gently took one foot off, then the next. Wade didn't move so she continued to walk closer and if his eyes opened she would just tell him she wanted her son back that he was holding.

As she got close the baby stirred awake. She gently pulled on him which made Deadpool's eyes instantly open. Panic instantly flashed across her face when his eyes closed again. He must had thought all she wanted was the baby.

Rogue grabbed her son, then walked over to the bag of baby supplies Jane had pu therefor her. Packing it all up she smiled at her son before going over to Deadpool.

Apart of her was afraid this wouldn't work, but after a quick inhale she poked him anyway. Her powers obviously hated going through withdraw so her touch took far more than she planned. She saw his eyes open, but he was powerless against her.

Giving him one quick kick in the ribs she took off her dog tags and teleported all the while thinking of home, her friends, Gambit, hot summers, high school, and the wet grass under her feet?

She opened her eyes. She was home? But that was sooo easy. This just had to be a dream (ok I know that was easy but Deadpool never touched her when awake and she didn't want to try and touch him while pregnant because sometimes absorbing powers hurts her and she didn't want to risk hurting her son)

Then she heard foot steps. She turned around and cried at the sight.

Looking from her to the sky, "God, if there is one, I must be dreaming. Why else would I see Rogue just sitting in the front yard?" Logan asked.

"Logan it's me. Stop talkin ta te clouds."

Logan ran to her with tears in his eyes, "We looked for you everywhere Stripes! I've missed you so much and why are you holding a baby?"

"Log story … I want ta see everyone else please."

"You got it kid."

Logan carried her inside to the foyer and pushed a button which would signal a mission had come up. Fully dressed everyone made it down stairs five minutes flat and stopped.

"Anna?" Gambit asked sure he was sleep walking, or the heat from the lights was causing him to hallucinate.

"Hey …" she said shyly. Gambit ran to her to give her a hug when he heard the baby crying and saw its little arms reaching for her. Instant change in facial expressions, "Who te father?"

"You are." She said. Logan was about to kill Gambit, what bad habits die hard, except for the fact that he fell backward and fainted.

…

Gambit awoke in the foryer hours later. He knew he had not even touched Rogue in that way. Sure he thought about it … a lot, but dreams cant make a person pregnant the last time he cheked. Sitting up, he was instantly pulled to his feet by Logan.

"Logan put Remy down."

"No."

"Logan …"

"You saw what he did to you."

"Logan it's not his fault that they performed some kind of surgery on me. Our son was NOT conceived in _that_ way."

Logan dropped him instantly and went to wait in the Jacques holding line.

"Like Rogue he is soooo adorable! And he has your eyes." Kitty said holding him.

"Stop jhogging him Kitty! Uncle Kurt is tired of waiting!"

"Yeah, and I want a turn as well!" Jean insisted.

"You heard them half pint, hand him over."

"No fair Logan, I asked first!" Kurt tried to grab the baby but missed. Logan held the kid. He may had his mother's eyes, but he was sure that this kid was going to be trouble.

"Well umm… I'm your Grandfather Logan, just call me Logan." He told the baby. Instead of giggling the kid instantly began to cry and scream reaching for anything that was not Logan.

"Wat ya do to 'em Logan." Gambit glared at her before snatching his son away. Instantly the kid calmed and smiled. That made Gambit happy, but being a dad? Wait till he tells his own father this.

"Wat's his name?" Gambit asked.

"I named 'em Jacques."

"Tat's it?"

"Yep."

"He aint got a last name?"

"I was kinda hoping that he could use yours."

"Fine wit me."

**. **

**Ok I know this was a more boring im between chapter, but hey everything has fillers, even the seasoning you use to put on food … so anyway please review; thank you ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Visiting Hours**

**. **

Deadpool was pissed. That girl just had to run from him and take the baby! Even worse Stryker wouldn't let him go after them saying that it's best to let the child grow before interfering. Deadpool really wanted his plan to be perfect but now he had to choose between ruining his plans and killing Stryker now or getting her back without him noticing.

He was so upset in fact that he had struck Jane across her face at least six dozen times.

"Janie you have to convince him! Tell him something, anything that would allow me to leave."

"Do you not think I have tried!" she shouted slowly pulling herself off the ground, "Stryker says that you're to attached to them. We both know Stryker wants to kill 826 and keep the child for himself and even for your purposes don't you think you should at least wait for the kid to be seven or so?"

"Has it ever occurred to you Jane," kicks her hard back on ground, "That I might actually want to take care of my family?"

"You don't strike me as the fatherly type Wade. Never did, even before you became Deadpool."

"Well you see when you are used to losing things the things you have you want to keep closer."

"No one is going to hurt them. I'm sure she just went back to her friends."

"Ah yes back to Logan and those whiny power pups."

"She will be safe there for now so stop all your bitching."

Pacing back and forth, "I want to hold my son Jane. I want him to know he has a father … his real father."

"Are you really that serious?"

Deciding wether or not to hit her again, "I wouldn't be complaining if I weren't. Goodness, Jane find me somebody … anyone that works here that I can kill without Stryker noticing. NOW!"

"By your command Wade." She spat as she pulled herself back into her chair and began going through a list of names.

"How about her?"

"You already killed her father."

"What about him?"

"You killed him just yesterday!"

"That one." He pointed.

"Deceased two weeks ago; fatal heart attack."

"Him?"

"You killed him last Tuesday."

"Her?"

"That's a man."

"No it isin't."

"How about that one Wade. He's on a mission to Genosha right now."

"Perfect."

"And Wade. You better be back in thirty minutes or Stryker will have us disassemble you."

"As if he could. Don't worry your balding head Janie. I'll be back."

.

**Mansion **

.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Logan will ya leave te kid alone!" Gambit scolded.

"Please, my ears hurt." Rogue added.

Logan backed away from the kid. For some reason the baby would only whine for three reasons. Reason 1 he was hungry. Reason 2 his diaper needed to be changed. Reason 3 Logan was within range of him. And no one understood that third reason except for Logan who claimed it to be the fact that the kid had received defective genes from his father.

"Come here Jaques. I want let grandpa Logan scare ya." Rogue cooed. Gambit, on the other hand, didn't mind being the kid's father, but it scared him. Will he be a good enough father? Is he ready for this? Does it mean it's time to settle down?

It's no offence to Rogue and he does love his son, but it wasn't like he had nine months to plan and work this out. Parenthood was just thrust upon him. No one asked if he wanted to be a father. No one consulted him when his son was being made. Which left him rather intimidated and shallow on the inside.

And the even bigger question was was Rogue ready to be a mom. She insured him they made her read text, but he wasn't sure. Rogue had a rather violent nature, not that she would attack her son, but she had already gone through so much so soon.

And sometimes she was awkward. She didn't know you should breast feed your child in private. She didn't speak to the baby going 'boobooboo' instead she would talk to him for the most part as if he were her age.

And his bedtime stories consisted either of storybooks or her life with the XMen. She had even told the kid some of her choice moves telling him it would be useful someday. Just last night she described wrapping wounds to Jacques.

On the baby's part he listened intensely as if he actually understood what she was talking about. He tried to tell her to be more parentally, but it was hard to describe something he as well was not good at.

On the positive side the rest of them were here. The Professor had experience with kids. Kids liked him. Kitty loved to do all the baby talk and buying him clothes. Jean bought clothes too and suggested some works that are scientifically proven to help your child's brain power grow at an earlier age.

Jacques loved Kurt as if he was his favorite plaything and he didn't mind. Logan on the other hand wanted to try, but all he got was his sons' tears. So in a sea of all of this what was he supposed to do? He just wished the flight feeling would go away.

"Here hold him fer a minute Rems."

"Why me?"

"Cuz I said so."

"Where ya goin?"

"Ta te bathroom."

"Ta wash up?"

"Rems just hold te baby." She said and trotted off. A whole hour and a half later he was still holding the kid. His son kept looking at him like he expected him to do something. Thinking hard he decided to sit the kid down and show him some card tricks.

Jacques was instantly happy. Giggling and smiling ear to ear. Gambit picked him back up after the show and let him hold a card which the kid tried to put in his mouth when Scott walked in.

"Gambit you can't let him eat that! He'll cut himself." He said taking the baby from his hands.

"He's fine."

Ignoring him Scott took the card away and looked the baby over. Jacques did what he always did when he saw Scott. Stare at his shades very very very hard as if he was afraid breaking eye contact would make them disappear.

"Like how's JakJak." Kitty came in using her nick name for him.

"Jackie," Jean stressed using her nick name, "Is fine."

"JakJak Jean, JakJak!"

"I say Jackie!"

As they argued a loud crash sounded. Gambit told Jean to find Rogue and take the baby with her while the rest of them see what the commotion is all about.

Outside was the new mutant who was with the Acolytes the last time they fought.

"What do you want Wade?" Logan snarled at hoim coming from the garague.

Teleporting behind Logan, "To see my son and his mother."

"Ya mean my son?" Gambit asked.

"No Jane told me he was mine."

"Looks like this Jane person lied to you." Logan said.

"I want to hold him! Where is he?" Deadpool asked. Logan lunged for him, but he simply teleported on the inside. The first room he picked being the one that Storm was bathing in meaning he got painfully electrocuted.

Hurt he ran room to room calling 'his' son's name. all he was met with were more teenage mutants. Finally he opened a door to see Jean and Kitty. Jean was holding the baby to her, Rogue was asleep on her bed.

"I just want to hold him." He pleaded.

"I don't think so." Jean told him, "Kitty phase me now!"

Deadpool had instantly appeared behind her about to kill her, but she was saved with Kitty's ability. The two ran to the door on the opposite end of the room.

Deadpool gently touched Rogue's hair, "Why did you leave me? Wasn't I good to you?"

"No, ya always were whinnin bout how unfair life is ta ya instead of doin sometin bout it." Rogue said waking up and reaching for his arm. She missed as he teleported closer to Jean. Jean passed the baby to Kitty as Kitty phased them both through the floor.

Upset he was about to kill Jean when Rogue slightly ran up the wall nearest him and kicked him through the door.

"Thanks," Jean said panting, "Where did you learn that?"

"I watched The Matrix."

"Naturally." Jean said as she placed Deadpool in a bubble and flung him back outside where a very angry Storm in a shower curtain was waiting to finish him off. This time he was ready for her and moved, but not without getting hit by Scott's eyebeam.

Deadpool fell to the ground then when his watch communicator went off.

"Deadpool I told you to STAY here!" Stryker's voice boomed.

"I just wanted to hold him."

"If you wanted to hold a baby go to Christian's Hospital, now get your but back here!"

"No!" Deadpool said ready to attack yet again.

"Then you force me to do something I really didn't want to do." Stryker said from his end and activated a 'safety' switch that made him teleport back to his original holding cell.

"I told you to behave." Stryker said sighing, "Looks like the pool has grown far to independent Jane."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to fix him. If he disobeys me it will hurt him everywhere in his body."

"Of course sir. Should I route it through the nerve endings on the spine? His brain? Or from his arms?"

"I want it latched from thick skull and if he misbehaves I want it to hurt his heart. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Jane, no sedation."

"Of course sir." She said as she took a scalpel across his forehead.

**. **

**Please review thank you**


	23. Chapter 23

**Four Years **

**. **

"Sryker," Jane came behind him after his morning rounds, " I have decided to extend the project on Deadpool. We do not want to incidentally kill him so we'll have to run some test."

"How long will this take?"

"We have to calculate a way to control him while also keeping in mind what powers we have fed him. It's safe to say around forty eight months and he will presumably be completely under your control."

"Fine."

**. **

Rouge would go four years without seeing Deadpool again, for which she was glad. Her son was having a normal life minus the mutants. Jacques had gone from the cutest baby in the mansion to a troublemaker that would rival his own father in eighteen months. At two he was already steeling things from the other XMen. Such as the time when he stole Kitty's new makeup kit and gave it to Jean while telling her how pretty she was. And there was that time when for the life of him, Logan couldn't find his jacket. That was until he saw Jacques using it as a blankie. After that day, they were sworn enemies.

Anna had tried to raise her son better. He could read before most children his age could, Storm was teaching him how to use the piano, and his math was going well, but other than that he was the spitting image of his father. And no, not only in looks.

The kid had seen his father pit pocket once and picked it up easily. You always had to watch yourself around the boy. But even he knew not to upset his mother. She was the disciplinary one in the family. He knew not to cross her.

Then Gambit started showing his son card tricks and pool techniques which the boy soaked up like a sponge.

"Why don't ya teach him sometin beneficial?"

"Pool hustling is beneficial."

"Remy Etienne LeBeau!" she growled.

Seeing Rouge eye the pool sticks like weapons, "All right no more hustling. I got it."

"You better and make sure Jacques gets a bath today."

"I alweady took bath mommy." Jacques puffed his cheeks out.

Messing with his hair a little, "You can just take another bath ok sweetie?"

"Oui mommy."

"Good, behave now. Kitty wants ta take me shopping again."

Gambit watched her leave. Did he have any redeeming qualities to teach his son? Sighing he decided to teach the boy French while showing him how to make his patented oyster loaf. His son easily caught on. Logan watched the pair behave. It was almost surreal and he was going to enjoy the peace and quiet of the house while it lasted.

"Wumbo?"

"How many times I told ya not ta call me that Jacques?"

"A wot."

Peeved, "Wat ya want boy?"

"I want a wong coat like yous."

Gambit watched his son climb off the table and grab onto the bottom of his trench coat that he wore nearly every day of his life. It was cute that his son wanted to be like him, but he wasn't going to spoil the boy just because he was giving him the puppy eye look.

"Ya cant have one."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so."

"Why not?"

"Ya heard me."

"I hate you." Jacques glared at his father for a whole fifteen minutes before asking, "Can I have one now?"

"No."

Two minutes later he asked again.

"No."

One minute later

"No."

Thirty seconds later

"No!"

Every other second

"For te love of … no ya cant have one!"

"I hate you Wumbo!" he ran off crying to who knows where.

"Why couldn't I have a little girl?" Gambit grumbled to himself when the wooden spoon he was stirring the oysters with removed itself from his hands and wacked him.

"What the?" he hissed trying to stop the spoon.

"Gambit!" Jeans voice rang. He turned to see Jean hiding his son who was rubbing nonexistent tears out of his face with puppy eyes in full force.

"I can't believe this." Gambit huffed.

"Gambit I don't always approve of your methods with raising him, but hitting the poor boy!"

"I aint hit 'em!"

"He hit me wite here Auntie Jean." Jacques said pointing to the top of his head.

"He's lying I aint touch te boy. Logan was here. Tell 'em."

"You really shouldn't hit the kid Gumbo." Logan smiled deviously.

"And why did he hit you sweetie?" Jean asked the boy in his arms.

"Cause I want twitchcoat."

"You mean trench coat." Jean corrected and he nodded.

"Jacques stop trying ta get Jean ta spoil you and come here!" Gambit ordered.

The boy cried harder.

"Don't worry," Jean assured him, "Auntie Jean will take care of this."

As they walked off Jacques shot a victorious smile at his father before going back to spoil me mode.

"Why that little …." Gambit growled after him.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" Logan asked, "And you wondered why I never liked you."

Gambit glared at him before finishing his cooking. Later that night while his son was having a piano practice Rogue came to him wearing scandalous unerware.

Happy but a little sad that he couldn't touch her, "Why ya wearin tat?"

"Kitty bought me one. She says it makes a woman look sexy. Is looking sexy a bad thing?"

"No."

"She also said that she needs a lot of new ones because she has sex a lot. What is sex?"

He thought about it. No one had ever given her the talk exactly. He loved the idea of telling her, but he loved the idea of showing her even more.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"What do you think it is?"

"Is it when in movies people kiss?"

"Sometin like that."

"So what is it?"

"I'll show ya someday. If you behave."

"I am behaved."

"Didn't you try to kill Beast last night with an apple?"

"He scared me. I aint see 'em coming an I kinda snapped a little."

"And what about the other day in the helicopter?"

"Ya know I hate tight metal spaces. It makes me feel caged and I go a little crazy."

"A little?"

"Mommy I done," Jacques banged on the door, "Open up pwease."

Anna put on some clothes before she let her son in. He promptly jumped on the bed between them anxious for his favorite bedtime story which was of how his parents met.

"Not again?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Pwease." The boy said snuggling closer.

"But I already told ya tat story ovah and ovah again."

"Pwease." He begged eyes getting impossible wider.

"Fine I'll tell it in French, how about that?"

After the story was over and Gambit re-explained half of it in English their son sat up. It was past his bed time and he had his own room to sleep in.

"Will Stwyker come back for mommy?" he asked.

"Hope not." Gambit told him before he carried his son off to bed. Gambit washed the boy snuggle under his covers and pull his new blankie, a spare trench coat of his fathers, towards him before going to sleep.

As Gambit left he heard him shift, "Turn off wight pwease."

"Ok."

"An Wumbo?"

"Yes?"

"I still hate you."

"Me too." He smiled back before returning to Rogue. He knew his son didn't mean what he said, but at times it could be cute.

.

At the newly renovated lab of Alkali Lake Stryker had his top team of scientist watching, re-watching, studying, and analyzing the images of Rogue that they got from security cameras and such all over the states.

"We need to know if she is faster; if she is evolving. We need to know this now gentleman!" Stryker yelled at the team.

Scientist A, "Her speed is the same sir."

Scientist B, "Her retainment of powers has changed from approximately five times the length of the touch to 6.5 times the length of contact made."

Scientist C, "As per usual she shows a basic control over the powers she borrowed."

Scientist D, "She is 0.l0065 percent stronger around her friends then when she is alone. I calculate this to be a mental case over a physical one."

Scientist E, "Her muscle mass has slightly increased, but nothing significant."

Scientist F, "It is clear from our calculations sir that she is not evolving further."

"What of her boy?" Stryker asked eyeing the screens.

Scientist H, "He shows no mutant power exactly, but he does give off a significantly higher energy level then the basic person."

Scientist D, "It is safe to conclude that the boy will inherit his father's attributes."

"Deadpool?"

Scientist A, "No, the mutant codename Gambit. Besides the semblance in appearance the PKE energy they give off is rather high."

"Apparently I have to speak with Jane." Stryker said. He found Jane in her office taking a quick lunch break.

"May I ask you Jane how you forgot to mention that Mr. LeBeau is the father of 826's child?"

"It made more since sir," she said calmly, "If Deadpool were the father it would ruin the whole point of having a child. We want to weaponize her powers, but if we mixed her DNA with the pools then it could have gotten lost."

"Why did you not inform me at the time?"

"It was a rather delicate procedure …"

"Are you hiding something from me Jane?"

"No sir."

Glaring at her, "If I did not need your talents …"

"I understand sir."

"How much longer Jane?"

"He's fully operational now. We are just testing him."

"Test him now on the school that Xavier built."

"He's in the middle of a test in North Korea, but we should have him there in a matter of hours."

"I want him there by dawn Jane and I want to see everything he does."

.

At dawn Jacques ran from his room outside to play. It was something he would do often. He had his blankie around him and he would jump off of small ledges, kicking the air, pretending to be his dad. Normally someone was outside, but not today.

As he ran around he saw a strange man with a mask and two swords on his back. Deadpool looked at the boy. He recognized him as the same child he thought was his son. But as he looked at him he could tell they weren't related. Jane had lied to him! That wasn't his son! But the boy would do until he could have his own child with her.

"Are you lost mister?" Jacques asked looking at the man but keeping his distance.

Deadpool moved past the kid, took off his mask, and blasted the mansion. Jacques ran off screaming. The rest of the XMen came out face to face with a living nightmare.

"Deadpool," Stryker spoke over the communicator to him, "Terminate."

**. **

**Please review ;) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Deadpool Strikes Again**

**. **

"Momma! Wumbo!" Jacques cried as he ran towards the mansion. The forth front of it came toppling down. The boy ran to the rubble trying his best to move the heavy remains. He tried his best to move it. Instead he landed on his rear end. He tried again and again. Eventually, he gave up and cried.

Deadpool watched the boy cried. He figured that all the XMen weren't dead. Someone was bound to show up. Jacques tried again to move a rock when it lifted for him. Logan released himself from the rumble.

"Logan!" Jacques squeaked as he ran to him, "Are you ok? Where's mommy?"

Logan looked at the kid before telling him to run into the woods to let the adults handle the situation. Jacques ran far enough away that he was still able to see Logan charging at Deadpool who extracted his swords against Logan's claws.

Not wanting to be useless since he thought himself a man and thought it his duty to protect his mom he went back to the ruble to find her. Instead he happened upon Kitty who was fine thanks to her phasing yet the same couldn't be said of Bobby. He was bruised and bleeding.

"Kitty where's mommy?"Jacques asked.

"Look sweetie I don't know where she is, but you have to get out of here."

"I am not leaving without mommy!"

"K … kit … e." Bobby coughed out. Blood dripping down his chin.

"Hold on Bobby … JakJak get out of here now!"

Jacques huffed before running to the rest of the mansion that was intact. There he heard Tabitha and Aimara.

"It'll be ok Mara."

"I don't think so!" Amara said holding her broken leg and busted ankle.

"Where's mommy?"

"Look kid we don't know were kinda busy here." Tabitha hissed.

"Stupid whore …"

"What did you call me punk!" Tabatha said grabbing him by the wrist.

"You heard me!"

"Let him go Tabatha." Amara said weakly. Jacques ripped his hand from hers. As he ran up the steps he came across Scott, Jean, and Kurt no doubt going to stop Deadpool.

"I don't know where she is. Now hide." Jean said reading his mind.

.

"Storm if you need medical attention get out of here!" Logan barked.

"No this is our home Logan. I will defend it at all cost!" she shouted back wiping the blood out of her left eye with her right hand. Her left side was mostly immobile, but that didn't stop her from flying and flinging thunderbolts at Deadpool.

Scott and the others just arrived on the scene. Scott blasted him with his eyes, but Deadpool merely reflected it off his swords back at Scott. Logan dove in the way to reflect it with his own claws. Jean attacked as well.

Deadpool simply teleported out of the way letting the blast that was between them hit some nearby bushes. He appeared behind them. Kurt swung his prehensile tail scratching across Deadpool's face.

Deadpool cocked his neck as the wound instantly began to heal.

"Shit," Logan huffed, "Stay behind me!"

"I don't want to kill you looking." The enemy spoke.

"Yeah I believe that bub." Logan said sarcastically.

"Give me what I want and I will leave you alive."

"We aren't given you anything!"

"We shall see."

.

"Rouge, Gambit get out there now! Leave them to me!" Beast shouted.

"Ya got it." Rogue said as they ran.

"Wait." Rogue stopped.

"What for?" Gambit asked.

"I wanta make sure that he's still in his room. I locked the door." She said opening it.

"Jacques? Jacques? Damn he's gone." Rogue covered her mouth as she began to cry, "How could he have gotten out?"

"Umm …" Gambit said rubbing his head, "I kinda taught em how to pick locks."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Someone might have seen em. Let's go." Gambit said pulling her along. They came outside to see Logan hitting the ground amongst the others. Their son nowhere in sight. Neither was sure that was a good thing or not.

"There you are." Deadpool smiled at her stepping over Logan in their direction.

"Not you again!"

"You slipped away last time. That won't happen again 826. I had planned my revenge and I will get what I want. Sadly your bastard son is not ours, but yours. I guess I'm just going to have to personally insure that I'm the father of your next son."

"Over my dead body!" Gambit growled.

"Hope so." Deadpool smiled before pulling out his swords again to attack. Gambit pushed Rogue out of the way and pulled out his staff. A slash or two later Gambit realized his weapon could not hold against Deadpool's .

Pulling out his last staff he charged it. That seemed to work a lot better. Rogue tried to help by touching him, but he made sure to teleport out of the way every chance he got.

Tired of their stalemate Gambit began to throw cards at him which he easily dodged before stabbing a sword threw Gambit's shoulder. Angry Rogue jumped on him to pull him off before the second sword decapitated him.

He yanked her off by her hair.

"Oww let me go!" she hissed still trying to attack him. Happy he had her again he lowered his grip to her neck when Jacques appeared out of nowhere and charged his arm. The explosion was rather strong separating Deadpool from Rogue.

"Mommy is you ok?" Jacques asked holding her.

"I'm fine … I'm fine and how come you are here? How many times do I have to tell you leave the fighting ta me and yer father … definitely yer father!"

"I wove you mommy! I'm scared and tired." He said falling asleep in her arms. She carried him closer to where Gambit was to check if he was still conscience.

Deadpool pulled himself up, this time he was going to hurt the kid in Rogue's arms. He ran over to them. Rogue had a feeling he was going to hurt her family. Logan had managed to get up, stabbing Deadpool threw his foot.

Naturally that lasted a whole two seconds before he got away and came at them. Rogue didn't know why ,but all of a sudden she felt no knew she had to lift her hand and concentrate. An Apocolyptic bubble escaped her hand. How did she do that? The blast injured him greatly. He left … for now.

She turned back for her sleeping son when her head began to hurt and her head went blank.

.

"Mommy's waking up Wumbo!"

"Why cant ya just call me dad huh? Father wouldn't hurt either."

They spoke as Rogue's eyes began to flutter.

"My head hurts like hell."

"Glad you're ok Stripes." Logan told her.

"What happened?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you." Logan asked her.

"I … I don't know. It just happened. It was like I was channeling him an it hurt a lot."

"Maybe you're mutating?" Beast asked.

"That reminds me how is the Professor?"

"He's alive," Beast said solemnly, "If you and Gambit wouldn't have gotten him to me so quickly he would be dead now."

"But?" she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what was going to happen next.

"He's in a coma. He'll be lucky to even open his eyes again and if he does there's a 78% chance that he wont be able to move any of his body save for his head."

"And it's all your fault!" Scott accused yelling at Rogue, "Some of us have a family and want to keep it that way!"

"This is not her fault Shades." Logan said.

"No it is her fault. The Professor only brought her here because of her powers. She was supposed to be our secret weapon. And now look everyone and their mother is out here trying to kill us to get to her!"

"Scott, Charles knew the risk when he brought her here."Beast added softly.

"Yeah right. And it's not just the Professor. Do you know Rogue that six kids died today? Did you see what happened to Bobby? To Amara? To Ray? To any of us? Or were you just too busy looking out for yourself."

"Scott!" Logan yelled at him.

"Shut up Logan!" Scott pointed his fingers against Logan's chest, "You know the truth! This is all her fault! She's only been a burden to us. All she's brought us is a thief and a brat."

"Don't talk about them like that!" Rogue stood in his face.

"It's true you stupid red neck honkie hooker!"

Rouge knocked him out so fast Logan couldn't even blink before he hit the floor. Rouge pulled her hand back to her as she looked around the room. All though everyone was smart enough not to confront her about it they for the most part all agreed with Scott. She thought she fit in here. She thought they cared.

"Come on Anna." Gambit said pulling her out of the room with his son in the other hand. Rogue walked slowly behind Gambit.

"Wumbo?" Jacques asked.

"Wat?"

"Why is mommy crying? Is it because of Uncle Scott?"

Gambit turned to see her whipping her tears away. "Anna, don't listen ta him. He just upset because the Professor is hurt. It'll be ok chere."

"But he's right. It was my fault. Is my fault."

"Hush, it's ok."

"No it's not. I … I …" she cried in his arms.

.

"This is all her fault!" Scott yelled as he entered Jean's bedroom.

"Scott please. The Professor would not want you behaving like this."

"I know but … it's all her fault."

"Her life has been a difficult one Scott. She will always be in danger. Please let her at least have a home here. Don't scare her away. Could you imagine how Logan, Kurt, and Kitty would be without her. And I do just adore Jacques."

"The kid is cute, but his parents …"

"Scott she wasn't the one who attacked the mansion. I know you're mad. Just sleep on it for a little while ok?"

.

Later that Night

"You have such a big heart," Scott said talking to the Professor knowing he couldn't hear him, "But with you like this I am in charge now. I know if you were awake now you will tell me to be patient. Tell me to give her a chance. Tell me that she is family. Tell me that she has nowhere to go, but here. But I am not you. I want to be you someday, but after what happened today … I refuse to let it happen again. I could had lost Jean …"

He left the man and went to the room where Anna, Gambit, and her son were staying. He knocked on the door when Gambit answered.

"Did ya come here ta die Scott?" Gambit asked lethally.

"I just wanted to speak with Rogue about my … actions from earlier."

"Rogue." Gambit called as his son came to the door.

"You a asshole Scott." Jacques said.

"Don't curse sweetheart." Rogue scolded as she walked down the hall with Scott in silence for nearly ten minutes.

Sighing, "Rogue with the Professor out I have to take over for him. I … I want you to know that you will be missed, but you just can't stay here anymore. I expect you to be gone by morning."

"But Scott tis is my home."

"I know. But if others are supposed to survive then you have to go."

"I don't wanta go."

"But you have to. If you're not gone by morning I will see to you myself."

"You are nothing like the Professor." Rouge said before turning to leave him. She stayed out of her room for hours until Gambit fount her.

"We have ta go."

"Go?"

"He kicked me out and I aint leaving without Jacques …"

"And me."

"And you."

"Alright let's pack."

.

"Jacques wake up."

"Wat fer mommy?" he asked rubbing his eyes, "I want ya ta wash up real quickly and use the bathroom ok."

"Why?"

"We're going on vacation fer a while."

"To the zoo!"

"Sure we'll go to see some animals."

"Yey!"

.

"Is everything packed?" she asked.

"Yeah. Everythang cept our bikes. If we try we could take one. Might need it later."

"Take mine it's smaller."

"Ok." She said securing her son in the back seat. He had fallen asleep again.

After Gambit got the bike in the trunk he got in the driver's seat besides Anna, "Do ya want ta say goodbye first?"

"No."

"So where should we go? We could stop at my parents for a little while."

"No, I don't want Deadpool tryin ta kill him to. But maybe yall could stay there and I'll go."

"Anna we're tagether. Ya look out fer me and I look out fer ya."

"I know but …"

"I know I know. Let's just go west ta see if Deadpool is following us. When we're sure he's not we'll go ta my dad's house and maybe get one of our own."

"In Canada."

"In Canada." He said as he started the engine. As he drove Rogue couldn't help but think she belonged nowhere. That was so unfair. She finally found a place she belonged and now look at her. And not only did she get kicked out, but her family had to go with her.

**. **

**Please Review**


	25. Chapter 25

"**Vacation" **

**.**

Jacques was being entertained by his grandfather today leaving ample time for Gambit and Rogue to go house hunting. Rogue wanted a place in Canada for various reasons besides the fact that Logan frequented there.

Canada was peaceful and it was far too easy to get a home that was not in the city for a normal price not that they needed to worry about money. Gambit's 'career' could handle that not that she wanted it to. Neither of them had an actual job. One that was boring and paid you far beneath what you deserved. It was unfair that they had to raise Jacques like this.

She loves her son, but she doesn't want him to turn to a life of crime all though she might be a little to late for that thanks to someone.

"Wat ya thankin bout Cherie?" he asked. Rogue had been unusually quiet as of late. He could see the hurt in her eyes he only hoped that their son didn't notice.

"Notin." She said staring at the road, but not looking at it.

"I know yer mad at Scott …" he prompted.

"Mad would be an understatement," she said darkly before she sighed, "But he has a point. I'ma danger ta everyone. I should jus leave yall wit ya daddy and carry on by myself."

"We're in this together Anna."

"Tat's what im afraid of.i don't wanna go home an find ya dead."

"Have a little faith in me petite."

She looked at his carefree attitude. It was one of his more subtle traits that she enjoyed. She wished her life was carefree. Life had been difficult as a child and if being imprisoned for seven years was bad enough add a child to the picture and a psycho mutant bent on revenge.

She looked away from him and once again stared blankly at the road. They'd be safe here she wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that no one would find them. She'd use a fake name is she had to. Anything to make life easier for her family.

"Here's home numbah 7."

They pulled up at a lake front residence in Lasqueti, British Columbia. Rogue fastened her scarf around her neck to prevent the morning chill from taking over as she stepped out onto the gravel path. Just from what she saw it was gorgeous. It was a mixture of timber, natural stone, and brick.

"Te website says te place has six bedrooms, four bathrooms, ample parking, fully furnished, and has 165 acres for roaming at te very humble price of three million dollars."

"Let's look round." She said as they walked up two flights of stairs shaped in an upside down L angle to the huge doors. The moment they walked in they were graced with a chandelier and a dark wood floor.

"Damn this place is big."

"Te website says it used ta be an inn."

They looked around the whole place then went out back to the lake and boathouse a few feet from the house.

"I love it Remy."

"Than you'll have it."

"Yeah ,but I thank we gonna need ta add a few thangs."

"Such as?" he asked confused. The house was plenty huge enough for the three of them which he could make into four or five someday …

"Let's just say I rather us know an enemy is comin than find out te hard way."

He nodded. She had a point. Just like the mansion they'd need to add a few specifications. The first thing he was going to do tomorrow was work out. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd have to work overtime to pay for everything.

"I know tat look. I'll get a job too."

"As wat?"

"That's none of your business mister."

After a few more minutes of arguing they called the realtors. With the economy in the state it is and that there weren't that many offers for this place since it was so remote they got the place for two and a half million which was well below the asked price.

…

"Did you find a home mommy?" Jacques asked.

"Yep yr gonna love it when we finish wit a few improvements."

"Can I help?"

"Ya can keep yer grandpa busy."

"Ok!" he smiled completely ignoring the fact that his father was home too. It had become a game to him to annoy his father to death in every way possible.

"Wat bout me?" Gambit asked the kid.

"Oh hi Wumbo." He said off handedly before giving his full attention back to his mother.

"Now there's something I want ta talk to ya about and its really important."

"Ok mommy."

"Yer gonna have ta go ta school."

"Are you going wit me?"

"No."

She tried to make kindergarten sound fun. She really did. But her son refused and had a tantrum. He knocked things over; he kicked his dad, and cried. Apparently she should had tried a different route. Good thing school doesn't start for him for the next seven months.

….

As time went by Rogue found it increasingly hard to get a job and she saw little of Remy. He was always gone. Always working. The poor man looked so tired. Even Jacques had felt sorry for him and started to be nice. She was starting to think the only job she's be able to get would be as a table dancer and if Gambit found out he'd be pissed.

Wait if he found out. Was she so desperate for money that she'd spend her nights dressed like a prostitute? She knew this life style would have some sacrifices. So later that night she went to see Crazy Jo. Crazy Jo eagerly gave her a job under the condition that she was not to be touched and until she found another job.

It didn't pay much. But the tips kinda made up for that. She worked on the nights she knew Gambit was never at home. It wasn't fun having all those surly men winking at you. It wasn't fun that they all assumed she was a ho looking to be laid. It wasn't fun that they'd sometimes throw drink on her to make her clothes transparent.

One such night it happened was a brisk November evening. It was raining and her bike was out of gas. She had to push the damn thing all the way home and when she did open the doors she saw him waiting for her on the couch.

"Where hav ya been?" he asked.

Whipping the mascara from her face, "Workin at getting by."

He gave a short humorless laugh at that before pulling her into his arms, "I saw y ate other evening. I know wat ya do. I know tat ya only dance."

"Remy i." she tried to talk but he hushed her.

"I'm trying so hard ok. I know I aint making this money fast enough. I … I don't want ya there again. I swear that I'll do better. So please. Please. I know we spent all my reserved funs on tat house, but I'll sell my bike. I'll do whatever it takes ta make some money ok?"

"Okay." She said crying into his arms. She didn't want him to work harder than he was. How was it that she kept hurting the people she loved in avertedly?

…

It was December when she had managed to get a job as a librarian in a library two hours away in Zachary. The librarian there had finally retired leaving the position open for Rogue. She happily accepted making sure to bring her troublesome son with her. Why not have him read while she worked?

It surprised her at how quickly the kid picked up the reading and that he actually liked it. His favorite book was Robin Hood. With his little library card he checked it out every time. He had even read the book to all the LeBeau's each a good five times by Christmas time.

"Wat's tat?" she asked Gambit as he went through the mail.

"Looks like it's for you." He said handing it to her. Written in fancy bold letters on the sender part was the name Kitty Pryde.

…

(Flashback)

"How could you!" Jean scolded Scott the moment she found that Rogue had been kicked out.

"Jean just don't please. Not now." Scott said with his head on the Professor's desk. The Professor had made it explicitly clear that if something happened to him that Scott would take charge.

"She belongs here with us!" she snapped.

"You're just mad that you can't baby Jacques anymore."

"Even still she 's one of us. Look I loved the Professor like a father too. Remember I was here since I was seven too."

"Don't lecture me Jean."

"This is not what Charles would have wanted!"

That caused him to sit up, "How do you know? He was MY father!"

"You don't have to be his son to know that he cares! That's what makes him so special. He cares about all of us. I know that he wanted Rogue here to keep her from being used against us, but I am 100% positive that he grew to care for her as well."

"And look what all that caring got him!"

"Dammit Scott the man's not dead!"

"Luckily. That girls been nothing but a menace since she was brought here."

Jean shook her head, "The Professor would not want revenge. Think with your heart not your hatred Scott. I am not sure if I can love the man that you are becoming." She said as she closed the door to the study.

Meanwhile Logan had rounded up a few of the kids to help him go searching for Rogue and bringing her back. Of course not everyone shared his idea.

"Why should we risk our neck to get that bitch!" Tabatha shouted at Logan, Kurt, and Kitty, "I lost a lot of my friends that day!"

"Like the only reason you lost your friends was because they like sucked. They didn't deserve to wear the XMEN logo!"

"But they died like XMEN!" Tabatha hissed.

"Like whatever Tabaho," Kitty pushed Tabatha back, "Like Rogue's a way better XMEN then you'll ever be and you liked her like what 48hrs. ago? There's no since in being upset."

"My friends died!"

"They were my friends too!" Kitty yelled back.

"That is enough Katherine." Kurt said pulling her back.

"Tabatha we know that you're upset, but we'd let their deaths be in vain if we keep arguing amongst each other." Logan said.

"A house divided cannot stand." Beast agreed.

"Where are you all going?" Scott yelled form of the top of the steps.

"To get mein sister back." Kurt said as they headed to the door.

"Stop right there!" Scott yelled running down the steps to stop them, "If you leave you are not welcomed back here!"

"Like what did we do?" Kitty yelled at him.

"Scott vat is vrong vith you man?" Kurt asked.

"Shades I know your mad …"

"No you don't know," Scott interrupted, "You heard me. Anyone who leaves and tries to bring her back can no longer call this place home."

At that an argument broke out until Jean came down the steps with a train of suitcases behind her, "You heard him."

"Jean what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Showing myself out. By Scott."

"Wait you can't leave Jean!"

"Watch me." Jean opened the doors with her powers and the five of them left in search of Rogue.

(End Flashback)

Rogue opened the letter. It read:

_Rogue, _

_We have been looking for you everywhere! If this is where you are please write us back at the return address. If not and this letter finds its way to someone not named Rogue then kindly disregard this message. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Love Your Friends _

After Rogue finished reading it she tossed it into the fireplace.

"Why ya do tat fer?" Gambit asked.

"Because they care. I will not ruin any more lives." She said with conviction, "Now let'sput those presents under the tree before Jacques wakes up."

**. **

**Please Review **

**Happy Thanksgiving **


	26. Chapter 26

**Not Soon Enough **

**. **

It was fall by the time they were able to move into their new home. Jacques was enrolled at Torquay Elementary and would start in three days. Rogue taught a literature class elective at the Victoria International Academy. Gambit worked as a broker for the Maritime Museum. It was his job to locate and retrieve artifacts by force if necessary.

As Rogue dyed her hair the color of chocolate she felt rather anxious. She knew it would be only a matter of time before Deadpool came looking for them. Her original plan was to convince Gambit to stay South with their son. Naturally he refused. A part of her was happy. She had grown use to their company since most of her life was rather lonely, but she wasn't selfish.

Their lives meant far more to her than her happiness. Why couldn't Remy see that? She was only trying to protect them. Now they have to disguise their selves, use fake identities, raise their son in a chaotic world. He was too young to know life was anything but fair. She knew that first hand.

"Mommy?" her son stood in the window with a stick.

"Yes, sugah?"

"Why you change your hair?"

"To look pretty."

"But yous already pretty."

"I'll be even prettier with the new color."

"Mommy?"

"Yes you still have to go to school."

"Why?"

"We already talked about tis Jacques. You are getting an education."

"But I want to stay here with you."

"You can't be with me all the time."

"Why?"

"Because you can't."

"Is it because you and daddy have sex?"

She dropped the coloring into the sink, "Who told you that!"

"Daddy did. Daddy says that I can't sleep in your room no more because you are doing the sex. He don't want me round no more. What is sex mommy?"

She was going to kill Remy the moment he came home from the store, "It's when yer daddy and I hold hands and talk."

"Talk about what?"

"School! Math! Science!"

"Sex sounds boring." He said scurrying off with his toy. By the time she was done with her hair Gambit came back home.

"Remy!" she yelled from the second floor bathroom. He knew that tone of voice. What had he done wrong this time?

"Yes?" he asked cautiously stepping into the room.

Toothbrush in hand, "How dare you tell our son about sex!"

"I did?" he thought a second until it came back to him, "I didn't tell him what it was … Anna … w .. why are you getting closer? Anna stop! Wait no!"

.

Meanwhile Deadpool was being restrained in a stasis field behind half a ton of antimantium doors and locks.

"He was supposed to be controlled Jane!" Stryker hissed as he smacker her across the face.

"I tried," she cried from the ground, "We made him top strong! We should terminate!"

"No!" he interrupted her, "We will not get rid of him. We invested too many resources time in this project."

"Then what do you suppose sir? I only graduated from Harvard at sixteen, Yale at eighteen, studied under Stephen Hawking not to mention other notable Cambridge professors …"

"Don't throw your resume at me!"

"Then what do you suggest oh wise one!" she barked on her feet again.

"He may be indestructible, but the one's he cares for aren't."

"You want me to find 826?"

"And the boy. We find them, bring them here, put collars on them and if he disobeys we'll kill them."

"We can't lose her DNA!"

"Take samples."

"Stryker we both know her DNA only works within her body and we can't know if the child has her powers until he reaches puberty in eight years."

"826 reached her potential at ten."

"Five years at the least then. We cannot forget 777 is the father and from my studies he reached his powers at eighteen years of age. The child may peak at an average between the two."

"Ah Mr. LeBeau, please send someone to kill him the first chance you get."

"Yes sir." She said sending a message to the B-Team to find Rogue and her son.

After a week of searching they had lost sight of them somewhere around Athens, Georgia. Jane had assumed that they went to the LeBeau residence, but their spies, the one's that made it back that is, said they were nowhere to be found and they didn't know anything when questioned.

She also hacked the satellite to survey the mansion and they weren't there either so after doing a lot of research she picked out other places that they were related to.

Over the next month they had searched half of Mississippi, upstate New York, Massachusetts, Louisiana, Georgia, and other locations. Upset she searched for every living been with LeBeau and Darkholme for a last name and even that didn't help.

"Jane!"

"Stryker we are working as fast as possible!"

"Well your fast isn't fast enough. I tier of the wait! Have the mutants who call that Institute of freaks their home bought to me now!"

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Deadpool needs to stretch his legs …"

Sighing, "Right away sir."

**. **

**Please Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Turnabout's Fair Play **

**. **

"You choose to leave! You're not welcomed back!" Scott shouted as Jean, Logan, Kurt, and Kitty walked in.

"Oh go to hell Scott."Jean said with a toss of her now short hair.

"Language red." Logan warned.

"I learned it from you." She inclined an eyebrow at him.

"Like we looked everywhere!" Kitty complained pulling her luggage with her. Kurt followed silently behind. The fact that they had yet to find his sister had worn on him. He didn't jest. He didn't titer. He just didn't.

And Scott's bitching was not helping. It was his fault Rogue was gone. Had she not suffered enough? He secretly was happy that Rogue got pregnant. The smile she had in her face everyday her son came to her made him happy. She deserved to be loved. To have a home. But he just had to ruin everything.

Kurt was never the type to harbor revenge, but Scott had bought out the worst in him. He was positive even if Rogue walked through the door right now he would still hate Scott.

"You heard him. Get out." Tabatha said walking down the steps.

"Look little lady," Logan said removing his sunglasses, "I don't know who you think you're talking to."

"Oh I know who I'm talking to." Tabatha snapped.

"Kitty am I imagining things or did Tabatha just talk to me like that?"

"Oh you're not imagining."

"That's what I thought." Logan said tossing his glasses and leather jacket to the ground.

Scott held the rim of his glasses awaiting an attack from Logan. Tabatha formed a power ball as Jean raised her long fingers to her forehead.

"Stop," Kurt demanded, "Ve are not animals! Ve are friends."

"I do not want to hurt you. Just go and I'll forget you ever came." Scott said calmly with his hands still on his glasses.

"Scott what is wrong with you?"

"You know what's wrong Jean."

"We aren't leaving!" Logan growled.

"Then I'll have to make you leave." Scott said about to reveal his eyes with Kurt still halfway between them.

"Kurt!" Kitty screamed for him to move but he refused.

Scott lifted his glasses. The ruby blast that bounced around his cornea began to surge forward, but stopped when a pain racked his head causing him to crumble to the ground.

"Make it stop!" Scott cried. His tears steadily turning from water to blood.

"Jean!" Logan growled.

"It's not me!" she said.

"No. It's me." The Professor said crawling towards Scott, "Put your glasses back on Scott." Tabatha helped to place them back on then the pain went away. Scott took a few minutes to regain his surroundings before turning to the man he considered his father.

The Professor was still in his silk stripped pajamas and brown slippers, but he was sprawled on the floor. It was obvious that he climbed out of bed. Luckily the man looked relatively well except for the uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

"You have disappointed me Scott." The Professor said crawling nearer. Beast, finally aware of the situation ran to fetch the old man's wheelchair. When he was properly situated he spoke again.

"Scott …" he started off in a scolding tone when he interrupted him.

"Professor what happened?"

"I believe the real question here Scott is what happened to you not what happened to me."

"But what did happen?" Jean asked placing a blanket she summoned over his legs.

"If you must know when the building collapsed I took a serious blow to the head. As we all know my corona is the center of my powers. When it was hit that hard my powers became too much for my body and for lack of a better term went on overload.

Instead of being in just my own or your minds my powers were starting to stretch in a radius that would soon encompass the whole country without any way to stop it. It was too much power for even my brain to process and I blanked out. I suppose that my body needed time to heal the wound and my brain needed time to reboot," He said tiredly. "If it weren't for Rogue and Gambit I may have died. Luckily they saw fit to see to my safety."

"I'm glad you're ok!" Jean flung herself at him in tears forgetting he was cripple. Charles welcomed the gesture before turning his attention to Scott.

"What is with that look Professor?" Scott asked wearily. He knew he was in trouble.

"Scott in times of crisis everyone looks towards their leader for strength. Instead of filling my shoes you played the coward ejecting certain people from my school that I welcomed with open arms."

"For the record sir I only evicted Rogue." He replied tartly.

"Oh so you just assumed that her child would just stay behind? And I assume Gambit left with her as well correct?"

"Yeah he's gone and like we can't find them nowhere." Kitty told him.

"Knowing her she's probably not ready to be found. Taught Stripes good didn't I?" Logan said.

"Professor," Scott once again bought the attention back to him, "I evicted her because she cost us some of our own! And don't act so high and mighty. You welcomed her here for her powers. That's all she ever was to any of us. An extra pair of arms to handle the bad guys!"

"It did start out that way my son, but I grew to cherish her just as I cherish each and every student here. Past or present."

"Sure I believe that." Scott crossed his arms over his chest indignantly.

Stepping forward, "Well like I don't know about you guys but Rogue isn't like a pair of extra supper arms to me. She's my BFF."

Also stepping forward, "She is mein sister."

"A daughter and a great soldier." Logan placed a hand on Kitty and Kurt's shoulders.

Releasing the Professor whilst flicking her red hair, "A crazy psycho southern tomboy who so happens to be our friend and an XMen."

"This is all quite touching really," Scott placed his hands over his heart to emphasize, "But we can't change the truth. Because of her we'll suffer."

"I lost friends and Aimara had to had part of her leg pieced together!" Tabatha hissed.

"But I can still walk," Aimara said walking out, "Look I don't know much about Rogue. We never really talked. But I thought the purpose of being here was so that we could learn to control our powers to be able to function in the real world and if anyone needed that it was her.

And I thought being an XMEN was about being more than yourself. I mean I know that I'm an XMEN ,but I'm not really one. I rarely go on missions so I guess I kind of look up to you guys like you're hero's or something. And every hero has hardships. My favorite American hero is Batman. He had no powers and all but even he knew it was futile to send away his prolems cause they always found their way back to you in the end."

"Aimara you almost lost your leg!" Tabatha reminded her, "And our friends lost their lives!"

"The way I see it Rogue wasn't the one who hurt me or killed our friends. That pool guy did. Shouldn't we focus our energies on stopping him instead of ragging on Rogue?"

"At least somvone here has some since." Kurt commented.

"Watch it blue boy!" Tabatha snapped.

"Vat are you going to do blondie? Rob my parents?" Kurt retorted.

"How dare you!" Tabatha hissed. Kurt knew good and well she only stole because her father made her.

"Enough you two." the Professor stopped them, "We have more important matters to attend to now that I am back in charge. And Scott if this ever happens to me again I want to make one thing expressively clear to you. When you sit in my office, in my place you not only represent yourself but me and my legacy. What you do directly relates to me whether I am alive or not and I will not have you revoking students who I offered sanctuary here. Am I to be understood Scott?"

"Yes sir."

"And furthermore Scott if you find yourself unable to do as I ask I will find another to carry on after me. You are my son in nearly every way Scott. Do not make me take what's rightfully yours away from you."

Defeated he replied "Yes sir."

"Good now that that's settles I believe you should know that we are about to have company and whether we triumph or fail today we are not going to point fingers. Understand?" the Professor turned his chair to see everyone nod, "Good. We are all XMEN and as a team you we will all go and defend our home. Now move out!"

Together they went outside to once again see Deadpool, but this time he had an elderly woman with him in a lab coat. They were awaiting an attack, but Deadpool remained still facing them.

"Wade." Jane said readjusting her glasses on her wrinkled forehead.

"Yes Jannie?"

"Stryker wants them alive this time. They will act as bait. 826 will come for them."

"Bait." He complained. He had envisioned taking their heads this time.

"But you'll have the girl back."

"And the boy who should have been mine?" he glared at her.

"I will see what I can do." She wrote a few notes down on her clip board before saying, "Stryker needs to believe that you're under his control again. Do this and I guarantee the girl will be yours to do with as you please … after we research her of course."

"Fine. Can I have fun now Janie?"

She nodded at him taking a few steps back. Deadpool excitedly lunged forward. It was far easier this time than last to hurt them. It seemed they had become unorganized. Last time they sparred their movements were the beat of a heart. This time they were hail, chaotic, disorganized, attacking stronger in some areas and weaker in others doing minimal damage to his person.

Watching from the door way he knew his students would be subdued sooner rather than later and that they all would need a rescue. Focusing his thoughts first went to storm.

.

Meanwhile on a throne made of animal furs and wood in Nairobi, Kenya sat Storm before her worshipers who worshiped, danced, feasted, and paid her tribute in the form of precious stones and pelts.

"I, Malawi of the Indunghu tribe, bless my goddess with a tribute of blue diamond." The boy bowed before her.

Her delegate grabbed the offering, handed it to her, she nodded in approval, thanked the boy, and sent for the next offering to be brought forth. While a woman crawled before her Storm looked at the diamonds. They were beautiful. One in particular was very thin reminding her of lightening when she heard the professor's voice in her head.

"Storm we need you. We are being captured."

"By who Charles? What is happening?"

"I have little time to explain. We are being taken to Alkalai Lake yet again. You will find us there and I will send for help for you."

"But Charles what is!"

"I must go!" he interrupted her by breaking the link. Storm rose from her seat to dismiss herself….

.

"I love school mommy." Jaques told her as he sat in the kitchen waiting for Rogue to finish fiing him a snack.

"Ya do? And wat do ya like bout school?" she asked. Why just the other day it took a good forty minutes to take the kid form the car to the classroom.

"I met a friend!"

"Really?"

"Uhuh her name is Maka, she's Native American and her name means earth. And she had the softest hair and the prettiest eyes mommy and we share cookies, our juice box, and we sit next to each other during lunch!"

Rogue wished Gambit was here so that she could hit him upside the head. No doubt he was the one filling the child's head with nonsense that he was too young to know about. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her son.

"Gumbo says that if you like a girl you kiss her. I haven't kissed her yet. Should I?" Jacques asked seriously.

"No ya cant kiss her!" she said hurriedly, "Yall should be friends first. Ya know hang out and share apples or sometin."

"Ok mommy! Do you think Maka like green apples?"

Rogue was about to respond when she felt her mind being invaded, "Professor?" she asked.

"Rogue I am glad that you are alright, but we need your help."

"Does we include Scott?"

"Yes, you see Deadpool is back. He plans to take us back to Alkalai Lake as bait for you. I have sent for Storm to assist you. I know it is unfair of me to ask you to return to that place again, but we need you."

"But …" she was about to respond when the link ended.

"Is sometin wrong Mommy?" her son asked.

"No … I was thankin. How about ya wait here and I'll go buy some apples fer ya friend at te grocery store. I'll get green and blue ones and"

"Purple. Maka likes purple."

"And purple just let me finish yer sandwich here and let me get my wallet."

"Can I come?"

"No I'll do it. Ya got homework."

"But I don't want to write the alphabet." He complained.

"Jacques ya will do ya homework." She used that tone of voice that made him instantly start doing her work. When she was sure he was distracted she went to her living room. On either side of the fireplace was a vase of faux flowers sitting atop a small, wooden, table with a drawer.

She went to the left vase, pulled out booth of the knobs on the table then have them a quick 360 turn before pushing them back in. Then pulling out the maroon faux flower placing it back in. When that was placed back in the wall behind the vase opened to reveal a retinal, hand, and voice recognizing scanner.

When she was done with that the wall closed and swung open to reveal a secret passageway. With one quick look in either direction she went in and shut the door behind her. She ran down the spiral staircase to their lower level.

If she was going to help she couldn't do it in her teaching getup. She'd need something else. Along the wall to the immediate left at the bottom of the stairs were her uniforms. The first was the green breast polypropylene plated XMEN outfit. Her original one.

On its right was a tight fitting grey suit with a huge red X in the front that did reveal a nice amount of cleavage and had a brown trench coat. This one was made to match Gambit's. The one next to that could easily remind one of something Trinity would wear in the matrix. The last one was white instead of black with a fur rimmed hood and boots made for colder weather. This one would be perfect for the job.

She changed out of her clothes and into the suit. She gave herself a few quick looks in the mirror before donning a Christmas gift of hers from Gambit. Apparently these stylish shades had night and heat vision. Never know when that comes in handy. She also got a small white back pack to match her clothes and carry necessary supplies. In short it would add an extra ten pounds to her current weight.

The last thing she did was place on the knife holster that came with the outfit which they bought off of a secret Russian version of EBay. Taking one last look in the mirror she was more than ready to go. She hoped on her snowmobile and went out their secret underground tunnel and garage. Her son would be ok. Gambit would be home in five or so minutes as was per usual on a Tuesday evening.

.

Nearly an hour later Logan, Beast, Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Tabatha, Aimara, Scott, and Charles were held up in a cell with power limiting chokers on.

"Do you like it in there?"Stryker asked moving his eyes along the confines of the small cell, "This used to be 826's room."

"826?" Kitty asked fighting her busted lip to speak.

"Oh yes you're … friend Rogue's room. I had her here for nearly seven years. Do you like it?" he smiled wickedly, "It is time for you mutants to learn your place and if that place isn't six feet under its caged like the animals you are."

"We aren't animals." Jean turned toward him fighting the concussion that was threatening to take her at a moment's notice.

"Be that as it may I am going to give you all a little taste of my 826's lifestyle."

"Leave the kids alone Stryker. Take me instead." Logan quickly volunteered. He knew what it was like to be a prisoner here.

"Oh I almost forgot you were here Logan," Stryker laughed, "How about you inform your pups on what is to come." He laughed again before leaving them. The moment he was gone two men in blue suits with shock sticks neared them.

A third, being a female, came with a bucket of water and drenched them before backing up and letting the two guards toss in the glow sticks. Their screams filled the night sky.

**. **

**Please Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Personal Treatment **

**.**

All the XMen held captive including the Professor who, since he couldn't walk, was dragged along behind in the back. Each of their neck braces were linked to the others with heavy chains, their hands bound behind backs with handcuffs each sporting a stray jacket.

"It's dinner time." Stryker smiled as he led them to the mess hall, "Eat up."

They watched as Stryker disappeared into a side room while their parole officers lead them to the tables, shocking them every few steps for good measure. When they were situated a plate of unrecognizable food and beans lay before them.

Another guard placed a hockey mask on their face and ordered them to eat.

"Like how?" Kitty spat.

Whipping the spit of her sleeves, "Look honey Stryker told me to treat you like 826. 826 always refused our food. Sometimes she would pass out and we had to inject it in her or make her take vitamins. Either way you all should get used to sitting before a plate of food, seeing it, smelling it, but never eating it. Enjoy." She said leaving them.

They all turned to look at each other. In their cell they had spoken escape plans. Logan could still use his claws, but without his powers and guarantee of freedom it was pointless to waste the effort. They were stuck. Scott's eyes went over to Jean's briefly. He would get her out. Besides they were tough mutants. What could Stryker do to them?

After 'dinner' they were divided into three groups of three. Group A had the Professor, Logan, and Jean. Group B had Scott, Aimara, and Tabatha. Group C has Beast, Kitty, and Kurt. Group A were taken to the labs.

Jean went first. She sat on a cold medical chair that had a whole in its back to reveal her spine. Looking at the huge needle she couldn't help but ask, "No anesthesia?"

The doctor replied by taking the needle and jamming it in her arm. Her screams echoed off the walls. The Professor watched more in disappointment than in horror. He wasn't upset with Jean, but with himself. He couldn't even save the woman he considered his daughter. Logan wanted to attack the doctor but they made sure to drug him and without his powers he was quite susceptible to it.

Meanwhile Group B was forced to sit in metal chairs with straps watching helplessly as a man in a rubber suit and glasses flicked a switch. The watched the current crawl up the thick metal tubes to the ceiling. Amara's eyes were tear filled as she looked at her best friend. Tabatha did her best to give back a reassuring smile reaching to grip her hand.

Before they could touch the currents swept through their body for ten seconds before the doctor in the rubber suit stepped before them, "This is an electric chair," he paused to survey their horrified expressions, "Don't worry it want kill you," he waited for them to sigh in relief before continuing, "But they will hurt." With that said he flicked the switch again.

Group C was placed in a room reminiscent of the Danger Room. The three looked around as the red light on their callers turned off and their hands were freed.

"Vat is going on?" Kurt asked.

"Like I don't think you want to know." Kitty said backing up at the sight of Deadpool.

"Be comforted," Beast said, "In the fact that they don't plan on killing us just yet."

"Like yeah." Kitty said weakly.

…

Rogue arrived a few miles west of the base around the same time Storm did.

"Rogue?" she asked.

"Storm?" Rogue asked walking towards her, "Do you know how many are in there?"

"Nine."

"We can't hold nine between you're flyin and my snow mobile."

"True. I shall go fetch the Blackbird. Do you wish to come?"

"Nah, I'll wait here."

"It will be cold." Storm warned.

"I'm used to te cold." Rogue said starring off into the distance. She nodded before flying to the mansion

** … **

"Hi Gumbo." Jacques said as his dad came home.

"Father," Gambit corrected, "Where's yer mom?" he asked.

Finishing his homework, "She went to the store."

"What for?" Gambit asked. Their frige was really full.

"To get Maka some apples."

"Maka?" Gambit asked checking over his son's homework for him.

"My girlfriend."

Not hiding his smile, "What does apples have to do with Maka huh?"

"Maka likes purple so mommy went to get her some purple apples from the store."

"There's no such thang as …" he paused. If she's not at the store then where is she. He quickly went to the garage to see her car was still parked. Then he went to his bedroom hoping that maybe she was asleep or washing up.

Unfortunately that was not the case. So he went to their secret layer and noticed a suit was missing. Swearing under his breath he went back to his son. He knew he couldn't just leave him alone and he didn't trust anyone enough to babysit him so he would have to stay here and wait for her to come back.

…

When all the groups had went through each session they were once again bound and placed back in the cramped cell. Scott's whole body ached. He didn't think he could survive this forever. Stryker said that Rogue spent a decade here and he was positive he couldn't take a decade year although he wouldn't put it past Logan.

The Professor's old heart wouldn't survive the chair treatment much longer. Kitty looked dramatized. Jean was holding her head. Beast was trying to keep his broken leg from making contact with anyone. Amara had yet to stop crying since earlier today and Tabatha, although determination was found on her face, it didn't reach her eyes.

If they didn't get help soon they were doomed. It was almost ironic that his mind kept traveling to Rogue. When they first bought her into their home she was wild, deranged, lethal, mental, and crazed. She didn't trust anyone. Her eyes were always watching for possible threats. And if you even moved close to her she'd have you pinned to the nearest wall in a heartbeat.

He had always imagined himself better than her. He looked down upon her as some poor mentally handicapped person who was not blessed with a sain mind. But now. Now he could understand. Years of torture are enough to make anyone crazy.

**. **

**Please Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Out in the Cold **

**. **

Rogue had stood still for she didn't know how long without making eye contact with Alkalai Lake. Most of her memories were there. All painful, morbid, and stuck in her head. She didn't want to be here. In fact she shouldn't have come at all. She knew this was all about her. Her presence here only guaranteed they got what they wanted. It was the same as putting ones hand in an alligator's mouth. Foolish.

"I'm not an animal." She whispered to the air before sighing. She was an animal … in a way. Before she was even bought to this place she had killed people. She had stolen their money if need be. Those combative behaviors were only enhanced when she was imprisoned. Even now she could feel her body tingle with the rage of a caged animal. She wanted to kill. She wanted to hurt knowing she was nowhere near above doing it. Rogue had killed Zero to protect Remy and she was sure she'd have to kill again.

Deciding to rest her legs she took a seat on the snow thinking what was wrong with her besides the fact that she was waiting in below freezing conditions about to go blindly into a trap to save her family and those assholes (Scott) who kicked her out of her home. Why did killing people not phase her? Why didn't she regret it? Why did she feel so … what is the word to describe it? The sensation of ones senses heightening to the point where the tiniest of movements can set her off.

This place made her crazed. She didn't want to be here, but she had to be. Over the past few months she felt normal. She worked. Had a family, a home to call her home. She wasn't suspicious of everyone who crossed her path like some passive aggressive bipolar mental patient. But the moment she was here again her blood boiled leaving her heart cold. She was capable of anything here. Just the thought of being strapped, muzzled, and tortured again made her want to …

**. **

Storm flew fast, but carefully. It was highly probable that there were still some Stryker agents afoot. When she got there she noticed the mansion had gone into Decon 4. The place was sealed. Although there were some strategically placed cars in the vicinity of the mansion no doubt waiting to see if anyone else would come back.

Looking around she saw the hanger was also closed. She'd have to open it from the inside so she flew into the ocean waters that battled with the hanging cliff. After the Mystique incident the Professor thought it wise to have another way in and out, thus the underwater passage.

A deep inhale, dip, and strokes later she had come to an air pocket. Pulling herself out the water she noticed a few of the kids had survived and held up here.

"Storm!" A purple head mutant with a purple scar over her right eye ran towards her.

"I am glad to see that you're alive Ms. Braddock."

The girl instantly placed her hands on her hips and glared, "The names Psylocke."

"Of course it is," Storm sighed, "How did you all make it down here?"

"When the mansion was under attack by the Deadpoop guy I grabbed as many of the younger students who weren't ready to fight and ushered them down here. I bust as many security cameras as I could along the way. No telling if those creeps would try to watch them."

"Reasonable thinking Ms. Psylocke."

Her smile returned to her face, "No that you're here those this mean that everything's ok again?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, "I'm afraid not. I have come here to take the Blackbird to rescue our friends."

"All by yourself? Storm are you nuts!"

"No, Rogue will be with me."

"And Gambit?" Psylocke blushed.

Rolling her eyes, "I do not know where he is."

"So let me get this straight, Not that you and Rogue aren't some bad bitches, excuse my French, but between the two of you you plan to save the almighty Logan, the elderly Professor, pigheaded Scott, Jean, Kitty, Beast, Kurt, Aimara, and Tabatha? That sounds stupid to me."

"I must do what is needed little one."

"Then can I go."

"No. It's …"

"To dangerous." Psylocke finished for her, "Have you forgotten that besides Jean I am the only one with telepathic and telekinetic powers? I also won three martial arts tournaments last year. I'm qualified! And two months older than both Kitty and Kurt."

"She has a point," Bobby said making his way through the crowd, "You need us."

Storm considered for a moment. They had a point. Two people to save nine. If anything went wrong it would be over and done with, but she didn't want to risk the team.

"I can even use cerebro to find Gorgeous … I meant Gambit." Psylocke said trying once again to not blush.

Pacing, "I still don't know …" She was interrupted by the sound of water splashing. She turned around ready to strike when she saw Even.

"Auntie-O!" he exclaimed dropping his groceries on the floor to give her a big hug, "I thought that jerk got you too!"

"I am glad that your safe Evan."

He nodded before placing the bags on the tables, "Hey Psy they're still out there. There's even more than last time. I had to travel in the sewers a bit longer than I liked."

"I understand Evan and now that you're back Bobby and I can go kick some Deadpoop ass!"

"My answer is still no to the both of you." Storm reminded them.

"Chilax Storm," Bobby said, "Besides I'm all healed up and ready to go. Plus I am actually on the team remember? And I have an idea of just the person to search for on cerebro besides Psy's crush."

She had to hurry and they refused to budge, "Fine. Let's go." She said going to the door in the left corner along the west wall, typing in a code, and waited for the seven titanium doors and lasers to move out of their way.

Once the passed the doors they closed behind them then they took the steep stairs that lead to a closet in the lower levels that held old XMen sweaters. Pushing the floor opened Storm signaled for them to pause. She didn't hear anything.

"Psylocke is there anyone up there?"

She closed her eyes to concentrate. She searched for thoughts along the sub layers before opening her eyes, "It's clear till we get to the main hallway. It appears that the focus of people are still trying to get into cerebro. Good thing Logan and Beast outfitted it personally with security."

Storm nodded before they each quietly climbed out and opened the door. True to her word all the security cameras in sight had been destroyed. They wound their way around till voices could be heard.

Voice one: We still can't get passed it without losing a few men of our own.

Voice two: We will get through soldier. Get back in place.

Bobby placed his hands on the floor to freeze the ground under the men. After they slipped the ladies rounded the corner. Storm electrocuted some while Psylocke used her psychic-knife to slash people along with a few notable martial art moves.

"Now that they're down how do we get in?" Bobby asked. The door to cerebro was guarded by to huge sharp edged gears that rolled back and forth and if you were lucky enough to get pass that there was three really thin laser fields on different timers that could cut through steel like butter. The first was timed at the beat of Beethoven's ninth symphony. The second was timed to Lady Lala's telephone and the last Beats personal favorite, Tchaikovsky's nutcracker.

"Simple." Storm cleared her throat, "Entering password."

"Please enter password." The mechanism said with its death traps still going.

"Belle. Rogue."

"Voice recognized. Welcome Storm. Password accepted. Security deactivated."

"How'd you do that?" Bobby asked.

"The password is the name of the person Beast and Logan cares for most. In Beast case it is his girlfriend Belle and we all know Logan would adopt the girl if he could. Do keep in mind however if the system isn't programmed to recognize your voice you'd still be locked out. Alright Psylocke locate Gambit."

Storm and Bobby watched as the blue tiles turned into a map of North America. Then the Pacific Northwest. Finally settled in a place in Canada, "I found him. He's in British Colombia."

"Ok, now look up X-23."

"X-23?" Psylocke asked.

"Oh you know female Logan."

She nodded before concentrating again, "She's on her way here. If we hurry we could intercept her with none the wiser. Then shoot over and get Gambit."

**. **

"What's wrong Gumbo?" Jacques asked.

"Yer mother."

"But you just said she was real fine earlier today."

Smirking, "Oh she is fine, but she should be back from the _store_ by now."

"Mommy didn't go to the store did she?"

"No."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Cause I don't."

"Don't what?"

"Know."

"Know what?"

"Jacques." He hissed irritably.

"Gumbo." His son hissed back. Oh how he enjoyed peeving his father.

"I have an idea. How would you like to play with Maka again?"

"I'd love that!" Jacques bounced on his toes, "I even have her phone number just like you said."

"Good."

Within the hour he had his son at the reserve to be babysat and now that he's gone he would drag Rogue back from wherever she done ran to.

**. **

"Wow nice place."Bobby said as they walked into the place. (the door was unlocked).

"I'm so jealous." Psylocke said sitting on the Italian leather sofa.

"We will wait no more than half an hour." Storm said watching X-23 sniff her way into the kitchen to come back with a sandwich and drinks for everyone. X-23 hated that someone dare take her 'father' away and Rogue. She would never admit it, but she felt a bond to the girl. Being imprisoned was not an experience everyone would truly know.

"What te hell yall doing here?" Gambit asked as he walked in on them snacking.

"Nice to see you to Gambit. I see you've taken after Logan in greetings." Storm said tartly.

"It's just that I'm surprised yall found where we live. Speaking of which have you seen Rogue anywhere?"

**. **

Gambit nearly jumped off the jet to get to Rogue.

"Remy what te hell ya doing here?"she asked.

"I could ask you that." His face was as red as his hair.

"Look the Professor contacted me …"

"Ya coulda said something before ya left!"

"Ya weren't home what was I supposed ta do huh? Yell at ya from te house!"

"I'd probably woulda heard ya!"

"What's that supposed ta mean." She stepped closer to him.

"You screech louder then Siren and his daughter combined!"

"How dare you."

Glaring at Rogue, "Ya coulda called."

"I was a little distracted."

"Oh so you're too distracted ta call me, but not distracted enough ta leave our son alone!"

"I knew ya were coming home!"

"Something could have gone wrong Anna!"

Storm separated them both with a gust of wind, "Now is not the time for family disputes."

"He started it." Rogue said childishly as he helped her up.

"And I'll finish it to."

"Now that they're done arguing," Bobby spared them a long glance, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Psylocke where are they?" Storm asked.

"In her holding cell," rogue winced, "They are waiting for her to come. She is the one they want. Oh and Deadpool wants to kill him." She said pointing to Gambit.

"As long as we get Logan out we'll be fine." X-23 said extending her claws through her knuckles.

"Bobby," Storm turned to him, "I want you to freeze as much of the damn as possible. I assume the colder waters will expand when frozen and cause quite a few problems. If we're fortunate it might even knock down communications and security."

"Will do." Bobby saluted before heading off to complete his tasks.

**. **

"It's cold out here at night but I love the stars. They make things. That's what daddy says." Maka smiled as Jacques held her hand on the blanket they were laying on.

"The stars are pretty, but I think I like what's down here more." he grinned back holding her hand tightly.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

He released the grip on her hand with one of his father's trademark smirks, "I'll show you one day."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**. **

"Why?" Jane asked as the blood rushed to her mouth.

Pulling his blade from her, "She's here. I don't need you no more. Besides I can't have you making mistakes like last time or helping Stryker out again."

She staggered before falling to his chest in a fit of coughs, "You … you … will never succeed. There is a safe word to stop you … I never told you this," she coughed again as her eyes glazed over as she smiled, "Stryker knows too and so does she although she doesn't realize it yet."

He glared at the woman. If she weren't already dying he would do far worse to her, "You lie."

"Not anymore." She coughed again feeling her lungs start to give way and her fingers numb, "I should thank you (cough) for releasing me." She slid off his body towards the floor in a pool of blood.

**. **

**Please Review **

**Sorry for the wait I wanted a winter break too LoL, hoped y'all had a good time during the holidays**


	30. Chapter 30

**Repo Stands For … **

**. **

Leaving Bobby outside the other five entered through the spill way when they heard running water.

"They are trying to flood the spill way!" Storm exclaimed as they ran, "We must hurry!"

The group ran as fast as they could until they reached the end of the corridor.

"X23," Storm ordered, "Open the door." She nodded as she began to cut through the steel door like butter.

"Psyocke I need you to help me hold back the water." Storm ordered. Psylocke instantly formed a purple telekinetic shield to hold some of the encroaching water back. Sensing her strain Storms eyes became sapphires, "I summon the arctic winds!" extending her hands before her. As the water began to freeze X23 had managed to cut a hole in the wall and lunged inside like the man she owed her creation to.

Gambit came in throwing four cards hitting the same number of guards directly in their chest. To the right Rogue disarmed a guard, took his gun, and stated aiming for kneecaps. Storm used her elemental powers to push some of the water at the men before the security door closed locking them all inside the establishment.

Psylocke leap forged over the man Rogue had knocked down to hit the guy with a jackknife kick before pulling out her psychic knife to block the attacks from the encroaching guard. In a matter of moments they had cleared that room.

"Do you think we should split up?" Psylocke asked combine ever nearer towards Gambit before Rogue forcefully stepped in between the two.

"I have far more experience in tis place than yall combined," Rogue stated keeping an eye on the door, "We should stay together. If we are separated we get picked off one by one jus like in a scary movie."

"I agree with Rogue."X23 stated.

Storm nodded, "So do I. Let's go."

As they ran into the unoccupied hallway Rogue called over her shoulder, "Psy I want you to take out all cameras you see. As for everyone else keep your eyes open. They have a hell of a lot weapons in here so we can't afford ta go save our own skins before we free the rest of us. And make sure that when an enemy is down they stay down," she saw X23 smile, "And no I don't want ya ta kill 'em." Her smile went away.

They continued until Rogue signaled for them to stop again. The corridor broke into a forward, left, and right exit. All three being halls however the sound came from the horizontal passages on both sides. Rogue pressed her ear closer to the wall, "Hear that?" she whispered.

"No." Gambit told her.

"The sparking noise?" X23 asked.

"Yeah they got electrical sticks ta our right. Ta te left," she leaned a little that way, "Are the doctors. Their shoes always squeak a bit when they walk. They may look unarmed, but they always carry a shot of stuff that can knock you out quicker than you can flick a light switch."

X23, always looking for a challenge, went after the electrastick wielders. Gambit went to back her up. Storm knocked the doctors over with a gust of wind so that Psylocke could disarm them. Rogue also turned to the right since more people were coming.

"826!" a man yelled. He pulled his pistol a little shakily to aim at her, but missed. X23 managed to cut the arm off an aggressor. Before he fell over Rogue used him as a body shield to get closer to the man with the pistol. When in range she hit him hard against the throat causing his air passage to close. She put the man in a stranglehold, "Where are the others?" she asked.

"I won't tell you anything bitch!" he shouted.

Gambit punched him in the gut, "Don't call my femme a bitch!"

Seeing he had no option, "There in your cell 826. But you want make it there you b …" he stopped as she held him tight enough so that the air loss sent him into a temporary slumber.

"Which way?" Storm asked.

Releasing the man she pointed, "That way."

This time they ran into Sabertooth backed by five kneeling gunman with three standing above them.

"You smell like Logan runt." He growled. X23 growled back in response. He smirked at her before looking at Gambit, "Stryker says the next time I see you I'm aloud to kill you. It's the least you disserve for killing Zero."

Rogue shook her head, "Fe rte tenth thousandth time. I. KILLED. ZERO. He didn't even see it coming till it was too late. And after I killed him I buried him in that lake. He disserved what he got for trying to kill Gambit."

He looked at her wide eyed," So you really did do it."

Rogue rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "That's what I said."

"I don't care who did it! I'll kill you all," Sabertooth shouted, "Fire!"

Psylocke bought a shield up. Storm electrocuted the men easily. No one got hurt just yet. X23 charged at Sabertooth. The two went at it, her taking the pace of Logan, but faster. When Sabertooth was finally subdued they made their way to her old cell.

"That was far too easy." Rogue said as they made their way there.

"Just what I was thankin." Gambit told her.

Finally they were at the cell. Scott made sure to be in front. Next to him was Jean who was shaking violently with unshed tears. Next to her Tabatha and Amanda were sitting on each other to save space. On their side was Beast, sleeping uneasily. Furthest back the Professor laid crumpled on the floor with Kitty and Kurt on either side of him. And standing in the corner was Logan, "Took you long enough."

X23 glared at him, "You shouldn't had gotten captured in the first place."

"And leave them alone?" Logan motioned to the rest. Storm sent a sprinkle of rain over them to wake them all up.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked Rogue, "You know we're just bait for you right kid."

"I aint stupid Logan." Rogue glared at him before helping him out of his collar. When the rest of the XMEN were free they filed out of the small containment cell.

"Rogue," Scott placed a hand on her shoulder which she instantly brushed off, "I'm sorry."

Pretending she didn't hear him, "Getting in here was far too easy so getting out ain't gonna be a picnic. Yall ready?"

They nodded. They left the hall her old cell was located in to another when they heard a locking noise. All the passageways but one was blocked by thick metal doors.

"They are trying to trap us. They are leading us straight to Deadpool." The Professor said who was at present being supported by both Kurt and Kitty.

"Then we have no choice." Storm said.

Seeing X23 and Logan's ears twitch, "What's happening?" Psylocke asked.

"They're coming to us and Sabertooth's leading the charge." Logan said.

"He must be mad that I kicked him in the balls." X23 smirked.

Rogue inclined her head as well, "They might put the turrets on. Let's go before they do that."

"Ok, let's go."Scott said taking the lead before he was pulled back by Rogue.

"Do ya know where ya going Scott?"

Shaking his head, "You lead then."

They did come to a few turrets, but they were running wrong. Not necessarily aiming correctly quickly losing power after that started probably caused by Bobby blocking the dam.

"Watch out!" X23 called. Psylocke and Jean instantly through up a barrier, but not fast enough to block all the bullets. Rogue was shot in the arm.

Sabertooth naturally went after Logan, but Logan was not in the mood to play today. He stabbed him in the gut muttering something about him needing rest and hoisted the brute over his shoulder. Scott blasted the soldiers backwards. Tabatha flung her energy bombs while Aimara melted the guns clear out the armed men's hands.

Kurt leaned the Professor on Kitty before poofing and reappearing atop a soldier. As the man stabbed Kurt in his shoulder he bit the man's neck before stabbing him with his tail and leaping for the next guy. X23 kept cutting off peoples knee caps as they made their way down the haphazard corridors.

Psylocke jumped on the wall around a corner, ran up, came down and kicked a guy before sitting down to be a brace to help X23 jump in the air with her claws to attach her to the ceiling while grabbing a guy with her legs to knock him unconscious.

With everyone behind him Gambit lunged forward to punch the ground causing his powers to spread and bust a hole in the damn. With the newly create whole they had to go to the upper corridor this time running into mutants. Kitty phased one to the lower levels while Rogue broke a mans nose, jumped over him, and used the heel of her shoe to stab threw the tip of the other advisary's boot. Causing him to stay still why she kicked him in the face.

Beast held two of the weaker mutants with each of his fist before flinging them into the wall. Logan was busy fighting with Flair who reminded him of Jubilee but better. Every time he tried to lunge her body would become blindingly bright. Luckily Rogue touched the girl from behind to use her powers to aid the others. That was when Logan noticed her bleeding.

Finally they made it back to the control room where Stryker was waiting for them, "Evening." He smiled.

"You've lost Stryker." Logan warned.

"Oh I don't think so Logan and I see you were kind enough to bring your brother (Sabertooth) with you and Mr. LeBeau I believe I owe you an untimely death." He chided over the rim of his glasses.

"You owe me notin." Gambit said pulling Rogue protectively to him when his hand touched something wet. Taking a quick look he realized she was bleeding.

"Know what this is?" he asked holding up a pistol that looked a mix between a tazzer and a needler? Everyone had blank expressions except for Rogue. She knew what it was and looked horrified. Stryker aimed the gun at Gambit, but Rogue jumped in the way. The moment it hit her she fell to the floor writhing in agony. Her body flopping like a fish out of water the others could do nothing but watch.

"This," Stryker pointed to the weapon, "Is a tazzer of sorts. It is engineered to attack your X-genome that mutants have and when the contents of this gun hits you DNA it begins to electrify it from the inside out. Attacking one precious cell after the other. I was told the pain is near unbearable."

"Rogue!" Gambit called trying to sooth her, but couldn't. He didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry Mr. LeBeau I want kill her. It is you who should be concerned." Stryker said pushing a button on the gun causing her to instantly go limp.

"Anna you ok?"

"Damn that hurt like a mother," she saw the younger ones, "Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Not really."

"Then why'd ya ask?"

"Thought it appropriate at te time." He said helping her up. Stryker and the men surrounding him had similar guns. There was no way they could all escape at this rate.

"That's more than enough Stryker," The Professor said concentrating enough to make all the men drop their weapons, "They are under my control now. Let's move."

With that said they opened the doors to a flood of water. Scott blasted some back added by the elementress, Jean, and Psylocke. Amara used her powers to add extra holes to send the excess water elsewhere.

Making their way through the spillway the Professor used his powers to vacate everyone else before the water flooded them out. He also made Stryker and his men knock themselves out.

"That is enough Bobby." Storm said flying to him when she noticed he wasn't alone, "Deadpool!"

"I'll kill the boy," Deadpool said gently running his blade across Bobby's cheek, "Unless you give me him," points to Gambit, "To fight and no one else."

"If yer fightin Remy, yer fighting me too!" Rogue growled at him.

"Patience love. You're next." Deadpool told her while looking at Gambit.

Gambit stepped forward accepting the challenge. Deadpool let Bobby go. Both men circled each other. A circle of ice between them. Gambit firmly grasped his staff, twirling it in between his fingers. Deadpool extended his blades from the back of his palm, brown eyes meeting red ones.

The sound of snow crunching under their feet was deafening. Rogue felt her lungs constrict. She knew Deadpool had no reserves about any of their lives save hers. She was willing to bet her life that he wanted Gambit dead more than the rest of them. This was not going to be pretty.

She felt her arm being tugged on. Looking over her shoulder she saw Kurt tie a piece of fabric around her wound that she had all but forgotten. Her injury seemed so trivial compared to the events about to take place. Rogue knew Kurt was just trying to comfort her when she saw them pause their circling.

Deadpool tensed his legs. Gambit charged his staff.

They surged forward. The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated through the night. They held each other's gaze before pulling off. Stryker had given him swords the same material as Logan's forcing Gambit to charge his staff so it wouldn't get sliced threw.

The first two clashes were a tie. The third, Deadpool managed to counter gambit's hit sending him stumbling backwards allowing him to strike Gambit with his other blade. Gambit ground his footing quick enough to reduce the gash to a long scratch.

Upset that he missed Deadpool yanked his right arm back surging his left arm forward. Gambit dodged by bending his back looking like Neo in that one scene. Gambit placed his weight on his hands to back flip and kick Deadpool in the face at the same time.

Deadpool hit the ice hard. While down Gambit flung cards at him. Before they made contact Deadpool teleported away to the edge of the circle they made. Upset he shot his eye lasers at Gambit who had to flip very fast to avoid contact. And since he was so caught up in dodging he didn't see Deadpool in front of him till it was nearly too late.

Gambit slid between his legs, but Deadpool stopped him by stabbing his trench coat. Removing his arms he grabbed his staff again to charge at the deranged mutant. Tired of the standoffs that followed the clash, Deadpool aimed a blast at Kitty.

Without thinking he jumped in the way to take the blast. The pain to his back rendered him to the floor. Deadpool bent down, sending a blade threw his thigh. While Gambit tried not to yelp in pain Deadpool began to scratch at Gambit's back. Each slash no deeper than a paper cut but just as painful.

"Gambit!" Rogue cried stepping forward.

"Step back or I will kill him rather quickly," Deadpool looked at her as he slashed away, "And I would hate for this game to be over."

Rogue did as instructed … for now. Gambit on the other hand had more than enough. Placing his hand on the ice he broke it from beneath them sending them into the breathtakingly cold water. Gambit managed to free himself during the plunge. The cold numbing the pain.

Gambit began to swim upwards when he saw his opponent coming to him full speed. He made it up for a quick breath of air before being pulled under yet again. Deadpool tried to choke that breath of air out of him. Tightening his grip he smiled evilly as bubbles began to escape his mouth.

Gambit, naturally, didn't plan on dying tonight. He gripped the man's arm. Knowing what he was about to do Deadpool pulled back, yet Gambit wasn't ready for him to escape yet so he did something he had never done before and charged the water they were submerged in hoping he wouldn't hurt himself.

"What's happening down there?" Rogue asked as the water turned red and splashed from beneath.

"I can't hear anything," Logan complained, "You X?"

X23 inclined her head, "No. The water is dulling my hearing too. Sorry."

A moment or two later Gambit pulled himself out. He didn't hurt himself, but the new usage of his powers had drained him. He was tired with lungs aching for air.

Shortly after him a very injured Deadpool came out. His face was muddled beyond recognition as if it were both pulled off and burned. The rest of his body was in similar fashion although his face made a real impact.

You could tell by the look on Deadpool's face that he was done with his 'game'. He lunged forward, pouncing on top of the Cajun. He had both his blades extended. One on either side of his head, "This ends here," Deadpool whispered in Gambit's ear sending tremors of discuss through his body, "She is MINE."

Gambit knew he was stuck. His staff was long forgotten. He couldn't reach no cards and even if he could he knew his powers were too low to make much of a difference. A part of him wished he was facing Rogue, that he could see her face one last time. Another part of him thought of his son and a future that he could never have. He saw Rogue in a wedding dress dancing with their son. One last blink later he thought that it was better not facing Rogue. He didn't want her having nightmares of his death to haunt her life.

He closed his eyes. Resigned to his fate. He heard the blades drag across the ice then stop. All he could think was that didn't hurt that much when he heard Deadpool screech in pain. He opened his eyes in time to see Rogue pulling Deadpool off of him with her ungloved hands firmly attached to his person.

Rogue had drained many a person, but Deadpool was different. She didn't know what they did to him, but draining him was like draining six or so mutants at once. Different memories plus his own danced in her head at once along with his powers.

Her original plan was to kill the man. But as she held him all she wanted to do was let go. It hurt ALOT. Deadpool tried to reach around to stop her, but it was futile. Gam,bit seeing something was wrong with Anna he tried to pull her off, but it was as if she were stuck.

"Anna let go." Gambit tried talking calmly to her.

Grunting, "I… I … I cant. It … hurts so much!"

Kitty tried phasing her off. That didn't work. Kurt tried teleporting her off. That didn't work. Gambit tried using what was left of his power. That didn't work. Even the telepaths tried. Logan, who couldn't bare to hear Rogue wail in agony cut off Deadpool's head with his claws. That worked. Rogue fell backwards unconscious.

"Let's get outta here." Logan said.

Gambit carried Rogue to the jet where he too fell asleep holding her.

.

They decided to go to Gambit's home for now. It took forever to wake the young couple up. When they did they went inside. Got everyone rooms and Gambit had his son be bought back home. He really needed to have his whole family under one roof.

"Did ya find mommy Gumbo?" he asked. Eyes widening when he saw who was there, "Auntie Jean, Kitty! Uncle Kurt! Granpa Logan! Boldie! Icicle! Storm! And Gumbo who is the hot lady in the purple?"

After he was properly introduced to Psylocke he ran to his mom. "I missed you mommy. Gumbo was mean to me." He crossed his arms over his chest, "You should punish him."

"I'd love fer ya ta punish me." Gambit smirked sleepily sitting next to her. He reached his hands to Rogue without even thinking about it. Rogue let him hold her hand before she slowly pulled back. Her eyes open she placed her son on the floor before going to Logan and touching him. When that didn't work she went to Scott, poking him all over.

"Wat happened ta me?" Rogue asked sadly.

The Professor spoke up, "I believe you exhausted your powers. Both you and Gambit have. I suggest you get plenty of rest. Tomorrow the rest of us will rescuer the mansion."

"Sounds good ta me."

.

A few days later and they still were out of it power wise. At the moment their son was on a field trip.

"Remember when ya asked me what Scott and Jean were doing that made so much noise?"

Placing her book down, "Yeah. That was years ago though."

He smiled, "So do you know what they were doing yet?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm gonna show you." He said pulling her onto his lap.

.

**Please Review :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Not the End **

**. **

Taking the mansion back was a simple matter. With the Alkalai Lake base destroyed yet again and Deadpool dead, Stryker's men were near nonexistent when they came back to reclaim it. After months of rebuilding all was well again, at least as well as an XMEN's life could be.

Rogue and Remy were happily married and expecting. Scott and Jean were engaged. Kitty and Pete's relationship was steadily inclining from first base. Kurt and Amanda were seeing far more of each other than they used to. Even Logan found love with Storm.

"Do you think Stryker will even comeback?" Kurt asked his sister who was at present trying to remove Gambit's hands from her swollen belly. He had become far more than over protective and between him and Logan's 'treatment' of her she had had enough of the both of them.

"I spose so," she wacked Gambit's hand off yet again, "We aint that lucky."

Kurt sighed, "Where's Longshot when you need him …"

…

Stryker on the other hand was furious. He had to move his entire operation to Salama, Guatemala and find a new lead scientist to replace Jane which proved highly difficult. Everyone else was just so incompetent.

He also had Deadpool's remains cytogenetically frozen to preserve his valuable DNA. He would make Deadpool rise again one way or another.

"Stryker?"

"What is it!" he snapped at his new secretary Bernice Core.

Ms. Core tried not to shake in her heels, "We have found a scientist with near double the I.Q of Jane."

Stryker's face brightened, "Where is she?"

"He," a baritone voice stressed, "Is right here." The _he _in question stood a good six feet two off the ground with skin the color of snow; hair the color of a starless night whose eyes resembled two cobras ready to strike. His tongue lapping over his lower lip in a sickly sweet smile that made even the strongest of men skin's crawl.

"Good, my name is Colonel William Stryker." He gripped the other man's hand firmly noticing a strange watch on the other's arm.

Gripping even tighter, "And my name is Nathaniel Essex." After introductions Stryker got right to the point telling him of his mutant problem all the way to Deadpool's death and how he wanted him resurrected.

"Even with my knowledge I do not hold the power of the Gods. Resurrection I cannot do," Essex smiled at Stryker's despondent face, "But I can use his DNA to make another Deadpool out of another man. I can also implant memories. Impose your will but it will take time."

"How much time?" Stryker asked hopefully.

"Something as delicate as this … twenty years."

"Twenty!" Stryker hissed. He probably wouldn't even remember his own name by then.

"Do not fret," Essex said placing a comforting arm on the man, "You may die, but your research will live on. I swear to make you a better, stronger Deadpool. One who will obey its makers commands. One who will think as you do. Hate as you do. One who shall share your ambitions. Your dreams."

"Can you do that?"

Essex removed his hand to place it on his stomach as he laughed heartily, "There is much that I can do. You will know that soon enough. And this Rogue. What is it you wish me to do to her?"

"Her potential is endless Mr. Essex. Use your imagination."

Smirking, "I do."

**. **

**Please Review **

**Yeah I know it's short, but there will be a sequel ! **

**However I need a name. So far I got **_**Prisoner 826 blank**_**. What should I put in the blank? The number two, reloaded, fast and furious? What? **

**Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! And a special thanks to all who read, reviewed, added me to favorites, etc. You're the best **


End file.
